


Délaissé et sans repères

by MlleCurly



Category: Antoine Daniel - Fandom, Mathieu Sommet - Fandom, SLG, Salut les geeks, WTC - Fandom, What The Cut
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Matoine, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleCurly/pseuds/MlleCurly
Summary: La vie n'est pas facile pour Mathieu. Ses parents ne sont jamais là, et il se cherche encore à son jeune âge. Il aime Antoine d'un amour juvénile caractéristique de l'adolescence, mais Nathan et ses beaux yeux noirs hantent son esprit. Sans se soucier du mal qu'il va causer à son entourage, il va prendre les mauvaises décisions, mais ne sera malheureusement pas épargné.





	1. Présentation

.  
.  
.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction, Délaissé et sans repères ! Comme je l'avais annoncé dans mes deux fanfictions précédente, ce sera un Matoine qui se déroulera durant l'enfance/adolescence de Mathieu et Antoine. J'espère de tout mon cœur que cette fanfiction plaira à ceux qui la liront ! :)

.  
.  
Je publie le premier chapitre aujourd'hui car j'ai un empêchement et ne pourrais pas le faire ce weekend, mais après ça je reprendrais mon rythme habituel : un chapitre par semaine, généralement le samedi.

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé du grand retour de Mathieu sur YouTube ? Personnellement, j'étais très contente, j'ai hâte de voir la suite de ses projets :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, ça pourra m'aider à m'améliorer, m'encouragera et me fera très plaisir ! :D

.  
.  
.

Ce premier chapitre est plus un chapitre de présentation de personnages qu'autre chose, il va annoncer la situation initiale et présenter les principaux protagonistes de l'histoire, alors c'est normal qu'il n'y ait pas d'action ^^'  
Mais pas de souci, l'intrigue commencera dès le deuxième chapitre ! Je pense qu'il est possible de lire cette fic sans avoir lu le premier chapitre, mais je vous conseille malgré tout d'y jeter un œil, histoire que vous compreniez la situation et ne soyez pas perdu ^^

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

~ Délaissé et sans repères ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre un : Présentation.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

PDV Externe

.

Montigny le Bretonneux était situé en île de France, à deux heures de Paris. Cette petite ville comptait parmi ses dix millions deux cent soixante-dix-huit habitants, deux jeunes garçons du nom de Mathieu Sommet et d'Antoine Daniel.

Mathieu Sommet était un jeune garçon de presque quatorze ans, plutôt petit, un mètre cinquante-cinq environ, châtain aux yeux bleus. Il avait déjà un petit début de duvet sous le menton, et les rondeurs que l'enfance avait laissées sur son visage commençaient doucement à disparaître.  
Il aimait la solitude et le calme, il était de nature discrète. C'était un jeune garçon simple, qui communiquait facilement avec les autres et craignait la solitude, même s'il n'avait que peu d'ami. Il était toujours gentil et serviable, et ne s'énervait que très peu, mais il fallait tout de même se méfier de lui lors de ses mauvais jours.

Le jeune garçon était fils unique et vivait chez sa grand-mère paternelle, Simone, depuis ses deux ans dans un grand manoir. Ses parents, George et Sylvie, un homme et une femme d'affaire très important, travaillaient beaucoup et loin, et Mathieu ne les voyait que quelques jours pendant les vacances. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas très proche de ses géniteurs, et qu'il n'avait pas la même conception que ses amis sur ce que devait être un père et une mère.  
Mathieu était très proche de sa grand-mère, elle était la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Elle l'avait élevé, bordé le soir, grondé quand il le fallait, et continuait à lui apporter tout l'amour et le réconfort dont un enfant a besoin à cette période compliqué qu'est l'adolescence.

Antoine Daniel était un garçon de treize ans. Il était élancé et mesurait déjà un mètre soixante-cinq malgré son jeune âge. Il avait les yeux bruns noisette, et une touffe de cheveux incoiffable, brune elle aussi. Il était myope, et l'enfant portait donc des lunettes rectangulaires.  
Le jeune homme aimait traîner dans les endroits plein de monde, il s'installait dans des lieux publics et observait les gens, le monde qui tournait autour de lui. Il aimait beaucoup la compagnie des autres, et sympathisait facilement avec tout le monde. Dans son collège tout le monde le connaissait, il faisait partie des personne populaire et avait plein d'amis, mais il savait reconnaître les personne sur qui il pouvait vraiment compter. Antoine était excentrique, et son caractère spécial plaisait beaucoup. Il était du genre à dire ce qu'il pensait haut et fort, sans se soucier du reste.

L'adolescent vivait avec ses parents et ses deux frères aînés. Son père, Francis, était électricien et sa mère, Véronique, banquière. Ses deux frères, Vincent et Loïc, avaient respectivement vingt et dix-sept ans. Les trois garçons étaient assez proches, comme des frères pouvaient l'être, même s'ils se cherchaient toujours des ennuis entre eux. Tout ce beau monde vivait dans une petite maison qui leur apportait tout le confort dont ils avaient besoin.

Antoine et Mathieu se connaissait depuis la maternelle et avaient toujours été dans la même classe, mais ils n'étaient vraiment devenu ami qu'au Cp. Les deux garçons avaient une meilleure amie commune : Maude.

La jeune fille de quatorze ans avait des cheveux blond coupé court, de beaux yeux verts et des lunettes rondes. Elle était une très bonne élève, et c'était grâce à elle que Mathieu et Antoine étaient devenus amis. Ils formaient désormais tous les trois un joli petit groupe.  
Maude vivait dans un petit appartement avec sa mère et sa petite sœur de sept ans, Lucie. Ses parents étaient divorcés depuis déjà quatre ans, et elle voyait son père un week-end sur deux.  
La jeune fille aimait beaucoup avoir raison, elle était bornée et obstinée, mais n'en était pas moins gentille pour autant.

Les trois adolescents étaient en quatrième dans la même classe. Maude était évidemment la meilleure élève, Mathieu avait une moyenne tout à fait correcte, et Antoine était certainement le moins bon des trois à l'école, sans que ce ne soit catastrophique pour autant.

Maude avait déjà été en couple avec un garçon, mais ça n'avait pas duré. Ça n'était pas important, et leur rupture ne l'avait de toute manière pas touché : à cette âge-là, elle savait que ses histoires d'amour n'étaient que de simples amourettes. La jeune fille ne faisait pas rêver les garçons de son âge, au contraire, aucun d'eux n'étaient réellement intéressé par elle. Elle était connue dans son collège pour être l'amie d'Antoine.  
Antoine quant à lui, était célibataire depuis toujours. Pourtant, beaucoup de filles lui courraient après, et souhaitaient sortir avec lui, mais le jeune homme n'était pas intéressé.  
Mathieu de son côté, sortait avec un garçon de son collège : Nathan. Les deux adolescents étaient en couple depuis maintenant deux mois, sans qu'aucuns problèmes ne soient venus les déranger.

Nathan avait quinze ans et était en troisième. Il était grand, mesurant dans les un mètre soixante-quinze, il avait les cheveux lisses et noir et les yeux noirs eux aussi. Issu d'une famille nombreuse, il vivait avec ses parents, ses trois sœurs et ses deux frères dans une maison dans le centre-ville. Il était connu pour être un bagarreur et pour chercher les ennuis, mais il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un d'honnête et d'attentionné.

Le couple de Mathieu et de Nathan paraissait solide aux premiers abords, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.  
En effet, même si Nathan était véritablement fou amoureux du petit châtain, on ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit réciproque. Mathieu n'aimait pas Nathan, ou du moins pas d'amour. Pour lui, son petit ami n'était qu'un lot de consolation. L'adolescent était en réalité dingue d'Antoine, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, il n'osait pas le lui avouer. Non, en réalité, il ne voulait pas le lui avouer. Il avait peur de gâcher leur amitié avec une histoire sans lendemain.

Tout ce beau monde vivait tranquillement et paisiblement dans leur petite ville. Les jours se ressemblaient et étaient les mêmes, mais la routine qui s'était installé ne les dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Pourtant, le calme qui régnait parmi eux n'allait pas durer, et bientôt, leur vie serait chamboulée.

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, pas de souci, ce n'était qu'un chapitre de présentation, il y aurait plus d'action à partir du chapitre deux ! ^^  
Merci à vous d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous aimerez suivre cette fanfic !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis sur ce premier chapitre, ou à me poser des questions (sur cette fiction ou pas) si vous en avez ! :D

N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres projets, et à mes deux fictions précédentes : Quand vivre se résume à fuir (Une fanfiction de dix chapitres sur Mathieu Sommet qui essai de fuir le docteur Frédéric avec ses personnalités et ses fils) et Malone –Lettre d'un père à son fils- (Une fanfiction sous forme de lettre où le Patron écrit à son fils qu'il abandonne)

Passez une bonne semaine, on se voit samedi prochain ! )

Amour et licorne *-*

.  
.


	2. Des sentiments compliqués

.  
.  
.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction ! L'intrigue va commencer à partir de ce chapitre, où il y aura beaucoup plus d'action que dans le premier ! J'espère que malgré le fait qu'il ait une fonction introductive, le premier chapitre vous a plu. ^^

A partir d'aujourd'hui je reprends le rythme habituelle de publication : un chapitre par semaine !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, ça pourra m'aider à m'améliorer, m'encouragera et me fera très plaisir ! :D

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 2 : Des sentiments compliqués.

.  
.  
.  
.

Le réveil sonna, et un grognement se fit entendre dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Mal réveillé, un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains se redressa et alluma sa lampe de chevet, avant de donner un coup dans son réveil pour qu'il s'éteigne. Une fois que la sonnerie et que les "bips" sonores furent arrêté, Mathieu se laissa tomber sur son matelas en soupirant.

Il était six heures et demie, et on était lundi. Comme chaque jour de la semaine, le jeune garçon devait se lever pour se rendre en cours, comme tous ceux de son âge. Il allait prendre son petit déjeuner, s'habiller, se brosser les dents, se coiffer, mettre ses écouteurs pour se rendre à l'arrêt de bus et prendre le bus pendant quinze minutes. Il passerait la journée en cour à écouter ses profs, discuterait avec ses amis et rentrerait le soir pour faire ses devoirs, se laver et manger. Comme d'habitude.

L'adolescent posa un pied à terre et se hissa doucement du lit. Nonchalamment il sortit du lit et se rendit à la cuisine.

Sa grand-mère y était déjà, et lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner : Un bol de lait chaud avec deux tartines de confiture. Mathieu n'aimait pas manger le matin, mais sa grand-mère, Simone, ne tenait pas à ce qu'il parte le ventre vide en cours.

Simone était une vielle dame de soixante-dix-huit ans. C'était elle qui avait élevé son petit-fils depuis le berceau, pour son plus grand plaisir. Son mari était mort d'un cancer un peu après la naissance de Mathieu, et elle se sentait souvent terriblement seule dans sa grande propriété, et dans son grand manoir, voilà pourquoi ça lui faisait tellement de bien de savoir le jeune garçon près de lui. Elle se sentait malgré tout triste pour son petit-fils, et en voulait beaucoup à son fils et à sa belle-fille de le délaisser.  
Simone avait élevé Mathieu comme son propre enfant, elle lui faisait chaque jours de bon repas équilibrés, lui lisait des histoires étant petit, lavait son linge, jouait avec lui, lui donnait conseil et faisait de son mieux pour qu'il se sente en sécurité. Elle était très proche de son petit-fils, et était la personne qui comptait le plus pour Mathieu.

« Bonjour mon grand.

-Coucou mamie. »

La vielle dame embrassa la joue de son petit-fils, et s'attela à faire la vaisselle pendant que ce dernier mangea son petit déjeuné en vitesse.

Une fois son bol de lait et ses tartines de confitures terminées, Mathieu débarrassa et nettoya la table avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il n'aimait pas voir sa grand-mère se lever en même temps que lui et faire des tâches ménagères à son vieil âge, c'est pour cela qu'il faisait de son mieux pour l'aider dès qu'il en avait le temps.

Après s'être habillé et préparé, l'adolescent embrassa sa grand-mère et s'en alla.  
Dans l'allée de son jardin, le feuilles volaient et tourbillonnaient autour de lui. Il faisait encore nuit, et l'air était frais en cette matinée d'automne. Mathieu poussa la lourde grille qui fermait son jardin, et s'aventura dans la rue.

La journée se passa normalement et sans encombre, comme toujours. Vers seize heures trente, alors que la fin des cours venait de sonner, Mathieu, Maude et Antoine se retrouvaient à l'arrêt de bus.

« Tu veux venir chez moi pour faire les devoirs ? » demanda le petit châtain à Maude.

« Oui, je veux bien !

-Tu veux venir aussi, Antoine ?

-Non merci, ma mère veut que je rentre tôt, aujourd'hui. » s'excusa le grand brun.

Maude fit une moue déçue. Elle aimait bien quand ils étaient réunis tous les trois, tout lui semblait plus marrant. Mathieu était certainement encore plus déçu qu'elle du refus d'Antoine, mais ne le laissa pas paraitre. Il n'acceptait pas l'amour qu'il éprouvait envers Antoine, qu'il connaissait depuis toujours.  
Nathan, qui observait son petit ami au loin, s'éloigna un instant de son groupe d'ami pour aller rejoindre et embrasser Mathieu sous les yeux d'Antoine. Il répondit à son baiser, et serra sa main dans la sienne en souriant.

« Tu rentres déjà ? » demanda Nathan, avec une tête triste.

« Oui, on se voit demain ! » déclara Mathieu en haussant les épaules, pas plus dérangé que ça par la tête que faisait le jeune homme face à lui.

Nathan poussa un petit soupir et baissa la tête pour fixer le sol. Jamais Mathieu ne restait avec lui après les cours, ce qui le désolait grandement. Mais Mathieu ne ressentait rien face à la déception de son petit copain.  
Nathan retourna voir ses amis, alors que Mathieu, Maude et Antoine se disaient au revoir.

« A demain, mec. » lança Mathieu à l'intention du grand chevelu.

Ce dernier regarda tristement ses deux amis monter dans le bus, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. Antoine aurait adoré rester avec eux, mais son parrain, qu'il ne voyait pas souvent, venait lui rendre visite ce soir.

Les mains dans les poches, la capuche vissée sur la tête et les écouteurs dans les oreilles, Antoine avançait à pas rapide vers son habitation. Une rage sourde l'animait, une envie de révolte grondait au fond de lui. Il n'aimait pas Nathan. Dès qu'il l'avait connu, il l'avait détesté. Au début, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi, mais très vite il s'était aperçu que l'affection et l'attirance qu'il éprouvait envers Mathieu n'était pas que de la simple amitié.  
Nathan n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant ou de désagréable, et Antoine en était parfaitement conscient, mais la jalousie le dévorait de l'intérieur.

Il n'avait jamais parlé de son amour pour Mathieu à qui que ce soit, et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Il souhaitait aimer Mathieu en secret, pour toujours. Son amour pour le petit châtain était tellement fort, qu'il aurait eu peur de le tuer en lui dévoilant tous ses sentiments.  
Et puis, son amour n'était peut-être pas réciproque, alors pourquoi gâcher une si belle amitié pour si peu ?

Mathieu et Maude étaient désormais rentré chez Simone, et faisaient leurs devoirs dans la chambre du jeune homme, assis par terre et adossés contre le lit.

La chambre de Mathieu était relativement grande, comme toutes les pièces de la maison, et c'était sans doute la plus belle pièce de ce manoir.  
Le bâtiment était assez vieux, ainsi que les meubles. Mathieu dormait donc dans un vieux lit à baldaquin, et sa chambre n'était pas vraiment décorée en fonction de ses préférences. Il n'y était pas mal à l'aise pour autant, il adorait cette vielle chambre, et l'odeur de bois qui émanait des vieux meubles l'enivrait. Il avait une grande bibliothèque qui prenait la totalité du mur au fond de la pièce. Il ne lisait pas souvent, mais ça lui arriver de jeter un regard présent sur ces ouvrages qui avaient appartenu à son père, tout comme sa chambre.  
La maison était grande, deux étages avec trois escaliers et une multitude de pièce, et il était très difficile pour Simone de chauffer tous les endroits de la maison. C'est pour cela qu'il faisait souvent froid dans la chambre à Mathieu.

« Ça a pas l'air d'aller, avec Nathan.

-Pourquoi tu penses ça ? »

Maude leva la tête vers Mathieu, délaissant son exercice de Maths.

« Tu es… froid, avec lui.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi. J'me comporte juste pas comme un bisounours, c'est tout. »

Le petit châtain disait ça calmement, avec le désintérêt le plus totale, mais la jeune fille avait bien vu qu'il mentait. Son meilleur ami ne pouvait rien cacher à son esprit de déduction. Mais Maude n'insista pas : si Mathieu ne voulait pas lui parler de certaines choses, elle ne devait pas insister. Elle savait que ça ne la regardait pas, et elle mettait un point d'honneur à protéger la vie privé de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Et sinon, avec Antoine ?

-Quoi ?

-Bah je sais pas, tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais un petit faible pour lui ?

-Ouai, au début. Mais c'est fini, il m'intéresse plus. C'est juste un pote. »

Encore une fois, Maude doutais de la véracité de ses propos, mais ne dit rien. Elle rangea son manuel de maths, pour sortir celui d'anglais. Elle passait beaucoup de temps sur chacun de ses exercices, ses bonnes notes étaient peut-être dues à ça. Mathieu de son côté, ne prenait pas autant de temps que sa meilleure amie pour faire ses devoirs. Il les faisait vite fait, mais ne les bâclait pas pour autant.

Le petit châtain soupira et ferma son manuel d'anglais. Il n'aimait pas mentir à Maude, et il avait vraiment envie de se confier à quelqu'un. Les prénoms d'Antoine et de Nathan dansaient devant ses yeux, et les lettres se mélangeaient entre elles. Indécis, il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi penser. Il aimait Antoine, mais Nathan aussi. Enfin, il n'en était pas sûr, il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour son petit copain actuel.

« Enfaîte… je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe, mais je crois que j'aime toujours Antoine. » soupira Mathieu.

« Je m'en doutais un peu. Et Nathan ? Du coup… tu l'aimes ?

-J'en sais trop rien… je ne crois pas. C'est surtout pour oublier Antoine que je suis avec lui… » avoua Mathieu en baissant la tête, rouge de honte.

Maude fronça les sourcils, et ferma le bouquin dans lequel elle était plongée. La mine sévère, elle jeta à Mathieu un regard noir.

« Tu es ridicule ! Nathan a l'air de vraiment t'aimer, tu pourrais le faire souffrir !

-Je sais, je sais ! Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je suis perdu !

-Moi je vais te dire ce que tu devrais faire : dire la vérité à Antoine et à Nathan !

-C'est pas si facile que ça ! » s'écria Mathieu, que la conversation commençait à énerver.

Maude poussa un petit soupire et détourna le regard. Son ami l'énervait grandement, mais elle n'était pas à sa place et ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de le juger. Mathieu souffla, et s'adossa contre son lit.

« S'il te plaît, ne dit rien à personne. Je vais arranger les choses seul. »

Maude hocha la tête. Elle était reconnaissante à Mathieu de lui confier ses secret, de se livrer à elle. La jeune fille comptait respecter ce que lui avait dit son ami, et elle ne voulait de toute façon pas se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

Le petit châtain souffla, et retourna son attention sur ses devoirs. Le silence qui venait de s'installer entre les deux adolescents était rempli de gêne, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais aucun d'eux n'y fit attention.

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ! :D

Passez une bonne semaine, on se voit samedi prochain ! ;)

Amour et licorne *-*

.  
.


	3. Un anniversaire décevant

.  
.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D Merci à ceux qui ont commenté les chapitres précédant, ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de la vidéo temporaire « avant-goût » de Mathieu ? Ce qui va sortir est donc bel et bien une conclusion à SLG, peut-être pas sous la forme telle que vous vous l'imaginiez, mais je suis personnellement très impatiente et j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça, surtout maintenant que j'en sais un peu plus ^^ j'aime ce qui est nouveau, je trouve que ça apporte de la fraîcheur ! Et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, ça pourra m'aider à m'améliorer, m'encouragera et me fera très plaisir ! :D

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 3 : Un anniversaire décevant.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Le soleil vint éclairer la grande chambre de Mathieu en ce samedi matin d'automne. Les volets n'étaient pas totalement fermés, et l'adolescent emmitouflé dans son épaisse couette et son édredon, dormait encore à point fermé. Le jeune homme, comme beaucoup d'autre enfant de son âge, chérissait les week-ends, ainsi que les grâces mâtinées.

Ce jour pourtant banale pour beaucoup de personne, ne l'était pas pour Mathieu. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire, et il avait quatorze ans. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il prenne un an de plus qui l'enchantait à ce point, mais le fait que pour cette journée si spéciale, ses parents allaient venir lui rendre visite. Qu'importe le gâteau, qu'importent les cadeaux, tout ce que voulait Mathieu était voir son père et sa mère qui étaient si peu présent.

L'adolescent poussa un petit soupire en se réveillant, avant de s'étirer. Un rayon du soleil, passant par l'interstice du volet vint éclairer son visage, alors qu'il referma les yeux, éblouit par cette vive lumière. Le jeune garçon quitta à grand regret son lit chaud, et posa un pied par terre. Il avança dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce, et lâcha un grognement de douleur quand son orteil heurta sa commode en vieux bois sculpté.

Mathieu arriva nonchalamment à la cuisine, où sa grand-mère l'attendait, debout depuis deux bonnes heures déjà, dans le but de préparer le gâteau d'anniversaire de son petit-fils.

« Bon anniversaire mon chéri ! » s'exclama-t-elle en serrant le jeune garçon contre elle.

Elle lui embrassa la joue et Mathieu lui offrit un sourire fatigué avant de murmurer un vague "merci." Il s'installa à table, et sa grand-mère lui apporta un gâteau au chocolat, avec un glaçage à la vanille, parsemé de fraise, de framboise, et d'œuf en chocolat. Sur cette pâtisserie était disposé quatorze bougie, et Mathieu fut ravie : c'était son gâteau préféré. Mais plus encore de le manger, il avait hâte de le faire goûter à ses parents.

Après avoir mangé une part de la pâtisserie, et après avoir reçu ses cadeaux, un t-shirt qu'il voulait depuis déjà plusieurs mois, et un jeu vidéo pour sa console, Mathieu alla s'habiller, et descendit dans le grand salon.  
C'était une grande pièce pleine de lumière, avec des baies vitrées qui donnaient vu sur le devant du jardin, là où il y avait la grande allée et la grande gille qui fermait la propriété. Il n'y avait pas de télévision, mais une grande bibliothèque pleine de vieux ouvrages et de vieux fauteuils et canapés aux motifs fleuris, avec de vieux meubles en ébène, où Simone recevait ses amis dans sa jeunesse.

Mathieu aimait beaucoup le salon, et y passer du temps, même s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il aimait s'installer dans les vieux fauteuils poussiéreux, sentir l'odeur du vieux bois qui émanait des meubles, l'odeur ancienne qui emplissait le salon, les livres et les grands rideaux rouges, il aimait regarder par la fenêtre et observer le calme paisible du grand jardin.

Ce jour-là, Mathieu resta plusieurs heures qui lui parurent interminables dans le salon, devant une baie vitrée à observer les grilles et l'allée de son jardin, attendant la venue d'une grosse voiture grise. Pourtant elle ne vint pas, et vers seize heures, le jeune homme commença à désespérer. Ses parents auraient dû venir dans les environs de treize heures, et ils n'étaient pourtant toujours pas là.  
Dans le silence pesant qui régnait dans la maison, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans le hall d'entrée. Simone alla décrocher, et appela :

« Mathieu ! Téléphone ! »

Le petit châtain sauta sur ses jambes et se précipita dans le hall pour saisir le combiné, tout sourire, en pensant que ses parents étaient certainement à l'autre bout du fil pour s'excuser de leur retard. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à venir, le jeune homme en était convaincu.

« Oui allô ?

-Allô mon chou ? C'est maman.

-Bonjour maman ! Où vous êtes ? Je vous attends depuis trois heures !

-Oh Mathieu, je suis vraiment désolé chéri, mais papa et moi on ne pourra pas venir pour ton anniversaire, finalement. On a une réunion très importante avec des dirigeants de grandes entreprises, tu comprends ? »

Ce fut un coup dur pour Mathieu, qui baissa le combiné de son oreille. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps pour voir ses parents, et aujourd'hui ces derniers lui annonçaient qu'ils ne viendraient pas pour son anniversaire. Il ne les avaient pas vus depuis la première semaine de grandes vacances, plus précisément trois mois.

« Allô ? Mathieu ? Tu es encore là ? » demanda la voix de sa mère à l'autre bout du fil.

En lâchant un petit soupire, l'adolescent redirigea le combiné contre son oreille, et n'essayant même pas de cacher sa tristesse, il dit :

« Oui, oui, je suis là.

-Tu ne nous en veux pas, j'espère ? Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, on essayera de venir pour les vacances de la Toussaint ! Bon, écoute mon grand, je vais devoir raccrocher, ton père et moi sommes très occupés !

\- Souhaites lui un bon anniversaire de ma part aussi. » déclara la voix lointaine de George, le père de Mathieu, certainement à côté de sa mère.

« Tu as un bon anniversaire de ton père aussi, mon grand !

-Bon Sylvie, raccroche ! On va être en retard ! » souffla son père de l'autre côté du téléphone.

« Oui, oui ! Bon, on doit y aller, Mathieu ! Passe une bonne journée, et bon anniversaire encore ! » s'exclama la mère du jeune garçon.

« Merci maman, je t'aime. » murmura le jeune garçon, mais sa mère avait déjà raccroché.

Mathieu soupira et remit le combiné à sa place. Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que les choses se passent comme ça, c'était évident, mais il était malgré tout terriblement triste et déçu. Il en voulait à ses parents, il en voulait au monde entier de toujours passer après le travail de ses géniteurs, quoi qu'il fasse. Il monta dans sa chambre, sa journée était gâchée, son anniversaire était gâché. Ça ne servait plus à rien d'attendre des personnes qui ne viendraient pas, il ne voulait plus attendre dans ce grand salon qu'il aimait tant.  
Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre qui lui correspondait si peu, dans cette forteresse meublé de vieilleries qu'il aimait pourtant beaucoup, et s'installa dans son grand lit à baldaquin. Il ne pleura pas, ça ne servait à rien de pleurer pour des personnes qui ne venaient jamais le voir. Mais il resta étendu sur son lit plusieurs minutes, sans rien faire d'autre que regarder le plafond de son lit à baldaquin.

Sa grand-mère entra dans sa chambre, et vint silencieusement s'assoir à côté de lui, sur le rebord du matelas. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de son petit-fils, et demanda :

« Qui s'étaient ?

-Maman et papa. Ils ne viendront pas.

-Oh mon trésor, je suis désolé. »

Ce n'était pas une surprise pour la vieille femme non plus. Elle se doutait que ces deux-là ne viendrait pas. Ils avaient fait le même coup à Mathieu l'an dernier, et s'étaient ensuite confondu en excuses, le couvrant de cadeaux lors de leur visite suivante. Mais Simone savait que Mathieu n'avait que faire des cadeaux, et elle en voulait beaucoup à son fils et à sa belle-fille de le délaisser ainsi, de le faire passer après leur travail.  
C'était elle, qui devait le consoler, elle qui devait ensuite prendre soin de lui, à la place de ses parents. Elle n'aimait pas la déception sur le visage de l'adolescent.

« Ils viendront surement pendant les vacances, d'accord ? Ne soit pas triste, je vais te faire ton repas préféré. » déclara-t-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour qu'il se sente mieux. Elle savait qu'aucun mot ne saurait l'aider à aller mieux. Mathieu lui offrit un sourire triste et hocha la tête.

« Je veux bien. Merci mamie. »

La vieille dame caressa ses cheveux, et disparu hors de la chambre. Elle partit à la cuisine, laissant son petit-fils, seul et pensif.

Environ une heure plus tard, vers dix-sept heures, quelqu'un sonna à la grande porte de la maison, et Simone partit ouvrir, après s'être essuyé les mains sur son tablier.

Antoine avait timidement franchit la grande grille qui fermait la propriété de son ami, et avait traversé l'allée du jardin pour aller sonner à la porte du manoir. Bien vite, la grand-mère de son ami était venue lui ouvrir.

« Bonjour, je suis un ami de Mathieu !

-Oh, bonjour ! Entre, je t'en prie ! »

Antoine s'exécuta et la vieille dame lui offrit un sourire amical.

« Tu dois être Antoine ? Mathieu m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Je suis enchanté !

-Moi aussi ! Je suis venu voir Mathieu pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, mais s'il n'est pas là je peux repasser… » dit le grand chevelu, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

« Oh non, il est là, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il est dans sa chambre, à l'étage, quatrième pièce à droite. Ça lui fera très plaisir de te voir ! »

Antoine remercia Simone pour son amabilité, et alla rejoindre Mathieu. Il toqua à la porte de sa chambre et entra. Le petit châtain ouvrit des yeux ronds en le voyant.

« Antoine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Maude m'a dit que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais passer te le souhaiter ! » déclara le jeune garçon, avec un sourire joyeux.

Mathieu venait d'oublier toute sa tristesse, la simple vu de son ami lui avait remonté le moral. Antoine de son côté, bien qu'heureux, était assez nerveux d'être seul avec son ami. Les deux adolescents s'installèrent sur le lit de Mathieu, et discutèrent de tout et de rien.  
Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se voir sans Maude, en tête à tête, et les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre n'en étaient que plus vivaces.

Loin de Nathan, près d'Antoine, encore déçu par l'absence de ses parents, Mathieu ne savait plus quoi faire ou penser. Le garçon à ses côtés était si beau, et une envie irrépressible de le serrer contre lui le prit.

Antoine aussi était troublé par Mathieu et ses lèvres qui bougeaient au rythme de ses paroles. Il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il ne devait pas : ça risquait de gâcher leur amitié, et puis, ses sentiments n'étaient peut-être pas réciproque.

Inconsciemment, les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, et avaient arrêté de parler. Mathieu passa ses bras autours du torse de son ami, et se colla contre lui, en laissant ses lèvres voguer contre la peau de son coup, montant sur ses joues, se rapprochant de sa bouche. Le grand chevelu était déboussolé, mais néanmoins grisé par les petites attentions de son ami. Il garda pourtant ses esprits et murmura :

« Mathieu, on ne devrait pas…

-Chut, tais-toi. » lui intima l'adolescent.

Mathieu oublia ses valeurs et sa raison, il mit de côté le fait qu'il était en couple, il repoussa Nathan loin dans sa mémoire, il n'y avait plus qu'Antoine devant lui, et rien d'autre n'existait.  
Il fit glisser ses mains derrière la nuque d'Antoine, et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes en un chaste baiser. Les deux adolescents laissèrent leurs émotions prendre le dessus, et bien vite leurs langues dansèrent entre elles. Antoine serrait Mathieu fort contre lui, et le petit châtain s'accrochait à ses cheveux comme s'il avait peur de tomber suite à cet échange plein d'amour.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Simone entra avant que les deux garçons n'aient eu le temps de se séparer. Les adolescents, encore fiévreux et ivre d'amour suite au baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger, se tournèrent vers la vielle femme, l'air paniqué.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :D N'hésitez pas à venir me parler en mp si vous en avez envie, ou à me dire ce que vous pensez de la future série de Mathieu, «YOUTUBE HERO » ! :D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ! :D

Passez une bonne semaine, on se voit samedi prochain, où je serais en vacances :p et vous, quand sont vos vacances ? ;)

Amour et licorne *-*

.  
.


	4. Un réconfort nécessaire

.  
.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D

Qu'avez-vous pensé du premier épisode de YouTube Héro ? Personnellement, les mots me maquent pour vous dire à quel point j'ai adoré ! :D J'ai adoré les jeux d'acteurs, les paysages, la façon de carder, le montage et le scénario ! Je trouve qu'on voit vraiment que Mathieu s'est beaucoup investi dans cette série et à donner de sa personne, et ça à l'air de lui plaire ! J'ai hâte de voir la suite ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, ça me fera très plaisir ! :D

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 4 : Un réconfort nécessaire.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

La bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, les deux adolescents regardaient fixement Simone, qui venait de les surprendre en train de s'embrasser. Dans la précipitation de se séparer l'un de l'autre, Mathieu avait fait tomber Antoine par terre, et ce dernier, tout tremblant, ne savait plus où se mettre.

La grand-mère était restée interdite sur le pas de la porte, à les regarder. Pendant plusieurs secondes, aucun des trois protagonistes ne parla, jusqu'à ce que la vieille femme ne s'exclame précipitamment, comme si son cerveau venait de se reconnecter à la réalité :

« Oh, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, les enfants ! »

Antoine se redressa et sauta sur ses jambes, avant de dépoussiérer son pantalon. Il jeta un regard furtif au petit châtain, avant de bégayer :

« C-c'est rien ! J'allais justement partir, de toute façon ! »

La grand-mère lâcha un petit rire, attendri mais néanmoins gêné par la scène qui venait de se dérouler, et disparu dans le couloir de la grande maison.

Le petit châtain se tourna vers son ami, et se sentit rougir. Antoine n'en menait pas large, et il détourna le regard, de peur de croiser celui de Mathieu. Un silence terriblement gênant et pesant avait pris place, durant lequel les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent face à leurs erreurs, et leurs responsabilités. Ce qu'ils avaient fait était mal, ils n'auraient jamais dû s'embrasser : les deux garçons étaient amis, les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient n'étaient qu'éphémère, et Mathieu était en couple. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'aimer comme ça, de laisser leurs émotions prendre le dessus si facilement.

C'était un baiser interdit qu'ils venaient tous les deux d'échanger, un baiser interdit rempli d'amour, et de sentiment contradictoire. Oui, c'était un baiser interdit, mais un baiser qui exprimait malgré tout leur liberté. C'était un réconfort nécessaire pour Mathieu, qui venait de passer un horrible anniversaire à cause de ses parents. A moins que ce ne soit un anniversaire merveilleux et inoubliable, grâce à Antoine.

« On n'aurait pas dû faire ça… » murmura Antoine.

« C'est ma faute, je suis désolé. » s'excusa Mathieu.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient maintenant là, comme deux cons, à regarder leurs mains, l'un toujours assis sur le lit et l'autre debout. Ils étaient toujours embarrassés vis-à-vis de l'autre, suite à ce qu'ils venaient de faire, mais ils n'avaient plus honte. Pourquoi un geste qui exprimait l'amour serait-il honteux ?

« Tu sais, je t'aime beaucoup, Mathieu.

-Moi aussi Antoine, mais j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque… » soupira le petit châtain.

Le grand brun lui offrit un sourire timide. Mais il savait au fond de lui que même si son ami éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que lui, leur histoire d'amour ne serait pas aussi facile pour autant.

« Je devrais rentrer chez moi.

-Oui, je pense aussi. »

Mathieu ne prit pas la peine de raccompagner l'adolescent jusqu'à la porte, il se contenta de le regarder sortir de sa chambre en silence. Tout c'était passé si vite, il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourtant, à chacun des scénarios qui passaient en boucle dans sa tête, une seule conclusion apparaissait : il avait embrassé Antoine et trompé Nathan.

Pourtant, Mathieu était heureux. Plus qu'heureux, complétement fou de joie ! Antoine l'aimait ! C'était inespéré ! Le petit châtain ne ressentait aucune tristesse envers Nathan, mais culpabilisait néanmoins en sentant ce bonheur qui grondait au fond de lui.  
Il soupira et enfouis son visage dans ses mains. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne voulait pas prendre de décision concernant Nathan et Antoine. Une voix au fond de lui, lui criait qu'il était affreux, qu'il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de jouer avec les sentiments des gens, mais une autre lui disait que ce n'était pas important, car pour la première fois depuis un petit bout de temps, le jeune garçon était heureux.

Dehors, Antoine traversait l'allée du jardin à grande enjambée. Il poussa la lourde grille en fer, et sortit dans la rue. Même si à l'extérieur il semblait calme et serein, au fond de sa tête, des centaines de questions dansaient et se bousculaient entre elles.  
Mathieu était-il sérieux quand il disait l'aimer ? Etaient-ils désormais en couple ? Qu'adviendrait-il de Nathan ? Comment réagirais la grand-mère de son ami, qui les avait surpris en plein baiser ?

Le grand brun soupira et enfouis ses mains dans ses poches. Le ciel était gris et nuageux, l'air était lourd, et ce n'était surement qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir. Antoine accéléra la cadence, et traversa la route au moment où une goutte de pluie se fit sentir. Bientôt, la goutte de pluie se transforma en un déluge, et l'adolescent se mit à courir en s'abritant sous sa capuche. Pourtant, Antoine ne s'arrêta pas quand il passa devant chez lui, et poursuivit son chemin pour se retrouver devant chez Maude environ quinze minutes plus tard. Heureusement que son amie n'habitaient pas à l'autre bout de la ville.

Il sonna, trempé et frissonnant, attendant que son amie ne l'accueil. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une femme d'à peine la quarantaine, ayant pourtant déjà le visage creusé par les rides et l'inquiétude, comme si la vie n'avait pas été douce pour elle.

« Antoine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Entre vite, tu es trempé jusqu'aux os ! »

C'était Annie, la mère de Maude. Elle le fit entrer au salon et partit à la salle de bain chercher une serviette, qu'elle vint enrouler sur la tête du jeune garçon.

« Maude ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'Antoine devait venir !

-Antoine est là ?

-En réalité, je me suis permis de venir à l'improviste, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Oh non, bien sûr que non, Antoine ! Tu sais que tu es le bienvenu ici quand tu veux ! »

Antoine remercia la femme face à lui, et son amie vint le rejoindre au salon. Derrière Maude se trouvait Lucie, sa petite sœur, avec son air taquin.

« Antoine, qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

-Il est venu te faire des bisous ! » gloussa Lucie.

Maude passa une main dans ses cheveux et leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Sa sœur était la personne la plus insupportable qu'elle connaisse, et même si elle l'aimait beaucoup, l'entente entre elle n'était pas bonne, et elle détestait le fait qu'elle s'incruste quand elle était avec des amis.

« Viens Antoine, on va dans ma chambre. » soupira Maude, en lançant un regard meurtrier a sa petite sœur.

Cette dernière lui tira la langue et partit en courant, alors qu'Antoine et son amie allèrent s'enfermer dans la chambre de cette dernière.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais ? » questionna Maude en s'installant devant son bureau.

« Ce n'était pas prévu, je l'ai décidé à la dernière minute.

-Pourquoi ? Tu voulais me dire un truc ?

-Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose d'incroyable ! » s'exclama Antoine.

Et sans attendre plus longtemps, il lui raconta tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec Mathieu : le baiser, la venue de sa grand-mère, les aveux, ce qu'il avait ressenti, tout ! Maude écoutait attentivement, stupéfaite par l'histoire de son ami : elle ne se doutait pas le moins du monde qu'Antoine était amoureux de Mathieu. A la fin du récit du grand chevelu, Maude, les sourcils froncés et le regard sévère, demanda :

« Et tu trouves ça incroyable ? »

Antoine la regarda, sans comprendre pourquoi la jeune fille avait cette réaction. Il était évident qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse à sa question.  
Maude secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Mathieu est en couple ! Tu as pensé à ce pauvre Nathan ? »

Oui, Antoine avait pensé à Nathan, et il était triste pour lui : Mathieu était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, et ça lui briserait surement le cœur de savoir qu'il l'avait trompé, mais le grand brun s'estimait heureux que leurs rôles ne soit pas inversé.

« Vous êtes vraiment cons, tous les deux. » souffla Maude, exaspérée.

Le jeune homme se sentait tout petit face à son amie, qui le jugeait d'un œil froid. Il était aussi terriblement vexé : il était venu se confier à son ami en pensant que cette dernière serait heureuse pour lui, et c'était tout l'inverse !

« J'espère que vous avez honte, et que ça ne se reproduira plus. » gronda Maude.

Le grand chevelu baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Certes il se sentait mal vis-à-vis de Nathan, mais Mathieu irait surement expliquer la situation et rompre avec ce dernier dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, et ils pourraient ainsi vivre tous les deux leur amour librement. Qui qu'il en soit, Antoine ne pouvait tout simplement pas promettre qu'il n'embrasserait plus le petit châtain, car même s'il aurait souhaité tenir sa promesse, il perdait toujours ses moyens en compagnie de la personne qu'il aimait.

Maude passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Evidemment, elle était très heureuse pour ses amis, mais elle ne pouvait pas concevoir le fait que Mathieu joue ainsi avec Nathan. Il l'aimait réellement, et méritait que Mathieu soit honnête avec lui. Mais bon, son ami ferait surement le nécessaire, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour ça.

Il était à présent dix-neuf heures, le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, et la nuit à tomber. Mathieu venait de descendre dans la cuisine pour manger son repas. Simone avait déjà mis la table et rempli leurs assiettes quand il arriva.

L'adolescent était toujours gêné face à sa grand-mère qui l'avait surpris en train d'embrasser un garçon, et il ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Evitant soigneusement de croiser son regard, il s'installa sur sa chaise et observa son assiette : sa mamie lui avait fait comme prévu son repas préféré, un bœuf bourguignon avec des pâtes.

Les deux protagonistes commencèrent à manger en silence, jusqu'à ce que Simone ne demande au jeune garçon, curieuse :

« Ce Antoine, c'est ton petit ami ?

-Euh non, enfin oui… en quelque sorte… » bégaya Mathieu, le rouge au joue.

Le garçon prit une grande inspiration, et regarda sa grand-mère. C'était la première fois qu'ils discutaient ensemble des relations amoureuses du jeune homme, et jamais encore Mathieu ne lui avait parlé de son orientation sexuelle. Il appréhendait beaucoup cet instant, et se demandait ce qu'elle en penserait.

« Je… je suis gay. » avoua-t-il.

Simone bu calmement une gorgée de son verre d'eau, et retourna son attention sur son petit-fils.

« Et alors ? Tu sais, je m'en doutais !

-Ah bon, ça… ça ne te surprend pas ? » demanda Mathieu, étonné.

« Pas le moins du monde ! Tu sais, je me doute bien que tu ne nettoyais pas la bouche de ton ami, quand je vous ai vu en train de vous embrasser !

-Ah oui… et ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Tu sais mon chéri, je t'aime comme tu es, je m'en fiche du reste, ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu. Bon, tu veux encore de la viande ? »

Mathieu secoua la tête pour dire non. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, maintenant qu'il avait parlé de tout ça à sa grand-mère, il se sentait mieux. Il avait eu peur de sa réaction, c'est vrai, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi : sa grand-mère était une des seules personnes qui l'accepterait toujours comme il est.

Tout semblait s'être arrangé pour lui, même si ses parents n'étaient pas venus, son anniversaire ne s'était pas si mal passé, au final. Bon, il fallait encore qu'il règle le problème Antoine/Nathan, mais hormis ça, il n'y avait pas de complication, n'est-ce pas ?

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, ou me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la nouvelle série de Mathieu ! :D

Passez une bonne semaine, on se voit samedi prochain, et passez de bonnes vacances/bonne rentré ! ^^

Amour et licorne *-*

.  
.


	5. Les mauvais choix apportent les ennuis

.  
.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le cinquième chapitre de cette fanfiction, nous sommes désormais à la moitié de cette fic :D

Qu'avez-vous pensé du deuxième épisode de YouTube Hero ? Moi perso je l'ai adoré : on y retrouvait l'humour caractéristique de Mathieu, tout en restant dans une ambiance très sérieuse, et j'aimais bien les moments "tristes" lorsque Mathieu montre l'avenir à William et Nicolas.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, ça me fera très plaisir ! :D

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 5 : Les mauvais choix apportent les ennuis.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Les feuilles volaient dans les airs, portées par le vent, et les nuages gris cachaient le soleil en cette fin de matinée. Les arbres perdaient leur feuillage vert, qui devenait peu à peu rouge, jaune, brun, orangé, et la brume couvrait l'horizon dès le petit matin, au moment où le givre couvrait les vitres des maisons.

Les mains dans les poches, et le nez enfouis dans son écharpe, Mathieu discutait avec ses amis. On était mercredi, et les cours venaient tout juste de se terminer. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Le petit châtain et Antoine s'étaient embrassés, pourtant, aucun d'eux n'avaient jugé bon d'en reparler.

Se frayant un chemin à travers les enfants présents devant l'arrêt de bus, Nathan rejoignit son petit ami, pour l'embrasser goulument. Comme d'habitude, Mathieu répondit à son baiser, sans y prendre gout, mais sans y éprouver du dégout pour autant.

« Je t'aime. » murmura Nathan.

Mathieu lui sourit, mais ne répondit pas, comme toujours. Il n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux, et lui dire qu'il éprouvait les mêmes choses que lui. Antoine avait assisté à ce baiser comme à chaque fois, en silence et mort de jalousie.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, lui et Mathieu s'étaient embrassés et avoué leur amour, et pourtant, le petit châtain n'avait pas rompu avec Nathan, il faisait même comme si de rien n'était. Lui avait-il menti ? Peut-être n'éprouvait-il rien pour lui. Antoine se sentait perdu. Il ne savait pas si oui ou non ils étaient tous les deux en couple, et il souhaitait au fond de lui parler avec Mathieu de tout ça, mais il n'osait pas : il avait trop peur de se faire remballer, de passer pour un idiot en ayant espéré l'impossible.

Nathan rentra chez lui, et Maude aussi, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls entre eux. Mathieu raccompagna son ami chez lui, évidemment, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour être en tête à tête avec Antoine.

Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, et ils étaient tous les deux gênés et stressés de se retrouver de nouveau ensemble. Antoine voulait mettre les choses au point avec Mathieu, mais la seule chose à laquelle pensait ce dernier était d'embrasser son ami.

Arrivé à quelques pâtés de maison de celle d'Antoine, Mathieu emprunta une petite impasse isolée. Le grand brun fronça les sourcils, et prit finalement la parole, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls ensemble :

« Mathieu, où tu vas ? Je n'habite pas par là… »

Le petit châtain ne lui répondit pas, et le plaqua gentiment au mur, avant de l'embrasser. Antoine oublia sa résolution première, qui était de parler avec son ami sur leur relation, et embrassa Mathieu à pleine bouche. Leur étreinte pleine d'amour et de chaleur leur fit oublier l'air frais d'automne. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime. » souffla Mathieu, en passant sa main dans les cheveux fous de son ami.

Antoine embrassa chastement l'adolescent face à lui, et murmura :

« Moi aussi. Mais ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, Mathieu…

-Pourquoi ? On s'aime, non ?

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de Nathan ? »

La discutions qu'Antoine avait eu avec Maude lui avait ouvert les yeux, et même s'il était perdu, il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Le jeune garçon soupira et baissa la tête, les joues rouges de honte. Il n'avait que faire de Nathan, que faire de l'avis des autres, il voulait juste vivre pleinement son amour, profiter de sa jeunesse. Il ne voulait pas choisir entre Antoine et Nathan, il ne pouvait pas.

« Nathan n'est pas obligé d'être au courant…

-Quoi ?! Tu veux vraiment me fréquenter dans son dos ?!

-Ecoute, je sais que ça te paraît dégueulasse dit comme ça, mais je t'aime, Antoine ! On peut s'aimer tous les deux, sans qu'il ne soit au courant ! »

Antoine se mordit la lèvre, hésitant, et reconsidéra le jeune homme face à lui. Il aimait Mathieu, et face à ses beaux yeux bleus, toutes ses valeurs et ses convictions s'évaporaient, il ne pensait plus par lui-même.

« Mathieu… je ne pourrais pas te partager avec Nathan.

-Fais un effort, Antoine ! Je me chargerais de tout lui dire, mais pas tout de suite, tu comprends ? Soit patient, c'est tout ce que je te demande ! »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns baissa la tête, réfléchissant à la proposition de celui qu'il aimait. Il était coincé, il ne pouvait pas refuser : s'il disait non, il perdait l'amour de Mathieu. Et de toute façon, son ami venait de lui dire qu'il parlerait à Nathan, pas vrai ? Il devait lui faire confiance.

« D'accord. »

Un autre baiser cella cette promesse, et sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, les deux enfants se séparèrent pour partir chacun de leur côté et rentrer chez eux. Ils repassèrent tous les deux la discussion qu'ils avaient eue en boucle dans leurs têtes, se demandant s'ils avaient fait le bon choix : Antoine en doutait, mais Mathieu se confortait dans l'idée que les choses étaient mieux ainsi.

Nathan venait de rentrer chez lui. Il avait trainé un peu en ville, fumé une cigarette, discuté avec des amis, acheté des bonbons. La routine quoi, vraiment rien d'inhabituel, même s'il s'était juré de garder quelques-uns des meilleurs bonbons pour son petit ami.

Dans ce monde de fou, ce monde où les jeunes comme lui étaient parfois incompris, Mathieu était sa bouée. Il était vraiment dingue de lui, et le petit châtain était sa première relation sérieuse, son premier amour. Il avait l'impression de tout pouvoir lui dire, que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, même si ces derniers temps, il avait le sentiment que Mathieu s'éloignait de lui.

Il entra dans sa maison, fit un arrêt à la cuisine pour prendre un jus de fruit, et voulu remonter dans sa chambre, quand sa petite sœur de dix ans, Julie, lui attrapa la main.

« Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

-Non, laisse-moi tranquille. »

Julie était petite et potelé. Elle avait les cheveux lisses et blonds foncé, lui arrivant au niveau des fesses. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs qui brillaient, et tout le monde s'accordait sur le fait que cette petite ferait tourner des têtes plus tard. Son comportement espiègle et moqueur faisait le malheur de son frère.

Nathan et Julie se disputaient toujours, et c'était constamment la guerre entre eux. Les rares instants où sa petite sœur voulait passer du temps avec lui, Nathan refusait.  
C'était difficile de trouver sa place dans une famille aussi nombreuse que la sienne : il avait un petit frère, une petite sœur, deux grandes sœurs, dont une de vingt-six ans, l'aînée, qui s'appelait Marine et avait déjà quitté la maison, et un grand frère de vingt-deux ans, Jean, qui avait lui aussi quitté la maison depuis peu.

Marine avait de long cheveux noirs incoiffables, et des yeux vert émeraude. Elle était grande et avait une taille de guêpe, beaucoup d'homme lui tournaient autours, mais elle était prude, et de toute manière son cœur était déjà pris par un jeune homme de trois ans plus âgé qu'elle, à qui elle était fiancé. Marine était assez rude, et aimait faire croire qu'elle était ouverte d'esprit, alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Elle pensait encore que les femmes ne devraient pas avoir tout à fait les mêmes droits que les hommes, que l'homosexualité était un pêché, et j'en passe. Elle avait grandi avec ses frères et soeurs dans une famille très croyante, mais vivant malheureusement avec une façon de penser moyenâgeuse.

Jean quant à lui avait des cheveux blonds lisses, et des yeux verts émeraude, tout comme sa sœur aînée. Il était grand et robuste, mais n'était pas considéré comme quelqu'un de spécialement beau. Il avait la mâchoire carrée et était totalement imberbe. Il était très proche de sa sœur aînée, surement à cause de ses idéaux, mais n'avait pas vraiment de lien particulier avec le reste de la fratrie.

Nathan entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, pour ensuite traîner sur son ordinateur. Il ne faisait pas ses devoirs, il préférait les faire à la dernière minute avant d'entrer en cours. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même, peut-être faisait-il ça pour se donner un genre, ou pour faire comme les autres, ou encore parce qu'il aimait ça.

Il faisait toujours sombre dans sa chambre, le volet était toujours fermé et Nathan ne prenait pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Il aimait rester dans le noir, et à cet instant, le jeune homme était simplement éclairé par l'écran de son ordinateur.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre, et entra. C'était son autre sœur aînée de dix-huit ans, Thérèse. La jeune fille était rousse, c'était d'ailleurs la seule de la famille à avoir cette couleur de cheveux, avec de grands et magnifiques yeux verts émeraude, mais ayant néanmoins un physique disgracieux. Elle était très maigre, presque squelettique, et avait le visage couvert de bouton d'acné. Ses cheveux étaient incoiffable, et elle les attachait négligemment en chignon. Seuls ses yeux sauvaient les nombreuses imperfections dont elle était victime.

« Où tu étais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Avec des amis.

-Je t'ai vu avec un garçon.

-Quel garçon ? » demanda Nathan, en sentant sa gorge se nouer.

« Je ne sais pas, il était plutôt petit, avec des cheveux châtain. »

Le jeune adolescent se redressa face à sa sœur, et lui lança un regard assassin. Il détestait se sentir épier, surtout par sa propre famille. Il ne faisait pas confiance à ses proches, et pour cause, leur valeur et idées étaient très différentes des siennes.

« Tu m'espionnais ?!

-Non, je suis allée m'acheter des clopes et je suis passée devant ton collège sur le retour. J'ai hésité à te ramener, mais j'ai changé d'avis. »

Nathan déglutit. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation, et il baissa la tête, se sentant honteux sans aucune raison apparente.

« Je t'ai vu l'embrasser.

Le jeune adolescent ferma les yeux. Il releva la tête, rouvrit ses yeux et regarda Thérèse. Les bras croisés et le regard sévère, elle affichait une mine pleine de dégout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?!

-Je… c'est mon copain. »

Ça ne servait plus à rien de nier à présent, elle avait tout vu.

« Ton copain ?! Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Comment tu peux faire ça à papa et maman, après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi ?!

-Ecoute, c'est difficile à comprendre pour toi, mais je l'aime ! Je t'en supplie, ne dit rien aux parents !

-Désolé Nathan, mais tu es mon frère. Si tu es malade, je dois t'aider, et c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Le jeune garçon voulu dire quelque chose, retenir la jeune fille, mais c'était trop tard, Thérèse était déjà partit en courant dans les escaliers. Nathan ne s'entendait pas spécialement bien avec Thérèse, mais à cet instant, il l'a détestait. Il sauta sur ses jambes, et poursuivit sa sœur dans la maison. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine où leur mère préparait le repas pendant que leur père lisait le journal. Les deux parents ne firent pas attention à eux, ou à leur agitation, étant habitué à ce genre de scène.

« Nathan est pédé. »

Thérèse avait lâché ça comme une bombe, et les deux parents sursautèrent avant de se tourner vers eux d'un même mouvement. Leur père fronça les sourcils, et dit :

« Thérèse, ne soit pas stupide ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Je ne mens pas, je l'ai vu embrasser un garçon et il m'a tout avoué i peine trois minutes !

-Nathan, est-ce que c'est vrai ? » murmura sa mère, pâle d'appréhension.

Nathan, face au regard désespéré de sa mère, ne sut quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Il baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes, et ravala ses sanglots avant d'avouer :

« Oui. »

Le poing de son père s'écrasa sur sa joue, alors que sa mère prit son visage entre ses mains pour pleurer. Nathan tituba et lâcha un cri de douleur, avant de se tenir la joue. Il pleurait lui aussi, mais ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi était-il né dans une famille comme celle-ci, homophobe, transphobe, sexiste, et j'en passe ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit d'aimer qui il voulait ? Etait-il normal, ou ses parents avaient-ils raison ? Peut-être qu'il était vraiment malade, et qu'il devait se faire soigner.

Pendant plus d'une heure, il dut subir les cris et les pleurs de ses parents, qui n'écoutaient en aucun cas ce qu'il avait à dire. Ses géniteurs lui balançaient à la figure toute leur haine et leur amertume, toute leur incompréhension.

Quand il monta dans sa chambre, pour se coucher, il était abattu. Toute l'après-midi, et même durant le repas, ses parents ne l'avaient pas lâché d'une semelle, et l'avait harcelé de question pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

« Nathan ? Tu me lis une histoire ? »

A l'autre bout du couloir, debout en train de serrer sa peluche contre lui, Luc, son petit frère de trois ans, le regardait avec un grand sourire innocent, indifférent à ce qu'il se passait autours de lui. Avec un sourire triste, Nathan hocha la tête.

« J'arrive. »

Il avait peur pour son frère, peur pour son avenir. Le petit Luc allait grandir dans une famille fermée d'esprit et dans des idéaux racistes, homophobes, et pleins d'autres choses encore. Nathan savait qu'un jour, Luc ne serait plus un petit garçon innocent, mais un adulte avec plein d'aprioris, élevé dans une culture fasciste. Il redoutait ce moment.

Comme presque chaque mercredi après-midi, Maude était chez Mathieu pour faire ses devoirs avec lui. D'habitude, l'amusement était au rendez-vous, mais cette fois-ci, l'ambiance était lourde, et Maude jugeait Mathieu du regard. Ce dernier venait de lui dire qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas rompre avec Nathan.

« Et donc, tu vas continuer à tromper Nathan, sans aucune pression ?

-N'utilise pas ce mot, je ne l'aime pas…

-Quoi ? Le mot "tromper" ? J'appelle les choses comme elles sont, il va falloir t'y faire ! Tu devrais avoir honte, Mathieu !

-Pourquoi ? Parce que j'aime Antoine ?! »

Le petit châtain grogna, et la jeune fille soupira. Son ami était vraiment borné, et même si elle essayait de le comprendre, elle n'y arrivait pas. Comment pouvait-il regarder son petit ami actuel dans les yeux ?

« T'es vraiment trop con. Le problème ce n'est pas que tu aimes Antoine, c'est que tu es déjà en couple ! Si tu avais un tant soit peu d'amour propre ou un minimum de respect pour Nathan, tu irais rompre avec lui. »

Mathieu ne répondit pas, il savait que Maude avait raison. Il ne savait pas l'expliquer, mais il ne voulait pas plaquer Nathan. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, et puis, c'était toujours utile d'avoir un allié, un petit ami fort et costaud comme Nathan. Le petit châtain était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Cette situation ne le dérangeait pas, mais dérangeait son entourage. Qu'allait-il faire ?

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le cinquième chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, et merci à ceux qui m'en ont laissé récemment, ça me fait très plaisir :3

Passez une bonne semaine, on se voit samedi prochain, et passez de bonnes vacances/bonne rentré ! ^^ Les miennes touchent à leur fin :(

Amour et licorne *-*

.  
.


	6. Deux cœurs brisés pour le prix d'un

.  
.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le sixième chapitre de cette fanfiction, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! :D

Qu'avez-vous pensé du troisième épisode de YouTube Hero ? Il m'a beaucoup fait rire, et j'ai hâte de voir le quatrième xD

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, ça me fera très plaisir ! :D

.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre six : Deux cœurs brisés pour le prix d'un.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Plus d'une semaine était passée à présent, plus d'une semaine où Antoine et Mathieu s'étaient vus en cachette, dans le dos de Nathan. Ils s'aimaient d'un amour vivace, et vivre leur histoire en cachette les excitait plus qu'autre chose. Ce sentiment d'interdit et de danger mettait de l'action dans leur routine monotone d'adolescent.

Les feuilles mortes volaient dans les airs en cet après-midi d'automne, formant de beaux tourbillons orange, rouge, jaune et brun dans le grand jardin de Simone, la grand-mère de Mathieu. Le ciel était gris, le vent soufflait mais il ne faisait pas froid pour autant : l'air était lourd.  
Les fleurs du jardin étaient toutes fanées, l'herbe était humide et les arbres avaient presque tous perdu leurs feuilles.

Mathieu et Antoine étaient assis par terre contre le tronc d'un sapin, entourés de buissons et de branches d'arbres. Il était plus de quinze heures en ce samedi après-midi, et les deux amoureux avaient décidé de se retrouver juste entre eux. Rares étaient les instants où ils pouvaient se tenir la main, se regarder amoureusement dans le blanc des yeux ou tout simplement se comporter comme un couple.  
Même si se cacher des autres pour être ensemble était quelque chose de terriblement grisant, Antoine commençait à trouver ça lassant. Il voulait crier, hurler son amour pour Mathieu au monde entier, ne plus voir son ami en cachette et se montrer au monde tel qu'il était.

De plus, le grand brun n'était pas doué pour garder un secret, et encore moins pour vivre dans la culpabilité. Dès que son regard croisait celui de Nathan, il baissait la tête ou détournait le regard, honteux. Il se sentait très mal vis-à-vis de lui, et ne comprenait pas lui-même comment il avait pu en arriver là. Et puis, voir Nathan et Mathieu s'embrasser devant ses yeux, se tenir la main et se susurrer des petits mots doux le rendait fou de jalousie. Il avait l'impression que son amoureux se moquait de lui, qu'il le considérait comme une simple aventure. Mais Antoine était fou de Mathieu, et si pour rester avec lui il fallait qu'il enfreigne tout ce dont en quoi il croyait, il était prêt à le faire.

La situation était beaucoup plus simple à vivre pour Mathieu. Son esprit était déconnecté de la réalité, il n'arrivait même plus à réaliser que ce qu'il faisait était mal, pire, ça lui était égale. La seule chose qui lui importait était d'être heureux avec Antoine, sans faire souffrir Nathan. Ainsi, tout le monde vivait dans la bonne humeur, loin des ennuis ! Oui, le petit châtain refusait de voir les choses en face et d'affronter ses problèmes.

Un bras autours de la taille de son petit ami, Mathieu regardait un groupe d'oiseaux cherchant des miettes de pain, vers de terre, ou quelconque nourriture à manger. Antoine, pensif, observait son ami. Qu'il était beau, avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux étincelant. Il sourit.

« Tu sais que je t'aime ?

-J'espère bien ! » s'exclama Mathieu avec un petit rire.

Le grand chevelu prit la main de son ami dans la sienne, et ce dernier resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur ses doigts. Le petit châtain sourit, et l'embrassa langoureusement.

La lourde grille du jardin grinça, et un jeune homme élancé aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs fit son entrée dans la grande propriété, remontant le long de l'allée.

Nathan avait voulu rendre une petite visite surprise à son petit ami ce week-end. D'habitude, ils ne se voyaient qu'en semaine, lors des récréations ou de la pause de midi. Mais ces derniers temps, Nathan avait le sentiment que Mathieu s'éloignait de lui, ce qui l'attristait et lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait le perdre pour rien au monde.

Depuis que sa famille était au courant de son homosexualité, rien n'allait. Ses parents le regardaient de travers, et essayaient chaque jour de le convertir à l'hétérosexualité, tandis que ses frères et sœurs le regardaient avec dégout. Cette situation était très dure à vivre pour lui, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. L'amour de Mathieu valait bien tous les sacrifices.

Alors qu'il avançait tête baissée, les mains dans les poches, il entendit quelques craquements de feuilles mortes et de brindilles. Il se retourna, pensant apercevoir des oiseaux ou de petits animaux, mais ce fut bien autre chose. Au fond du jardin, adossé contre un sapin, Mathieu embrassait un garçon qu'il identifiait comme étant Antoine.

Nathan sentit son cœur se briser et une rage folle l'envahir. Il serra les poings et les dents, sans pour autant réussir à bouger un seul de ses membres ou articuler quoi que ce soit. Il était comme pétrifié. Il était comme pétrifié. L'incompréhension lui rongeait les tripes, il était totalement dépassé par la situation.

Antoine se sépara doucement de Mathieu, et lui sourit, avant de passer ses mains dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui. Le petit châtain passa ses bras autours de sa nuque, quand le grand brun se figea soudainement, avant de murmurer :

« Mathieu, regarde… »

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils, et tourna la tête en direction de l'endroit que désignait Antoine. Nathan était là, le regard rempli de haine et d'incompréhension, littéralement figé sur place. Le petit châtain s'attendait à tout sauf ça, et il ne savait pas quel comportement adopter dans cette situation face à son petit ami. Le prendre dans ses bras? Lui dire la vérité? Essayer de le consoler ou de le rassurer ? Il déglutit difficilement, totalement perdu, se retrouvant face aux durs conséquences de ses choix.

Mathieu ouvrit la bouche, sans savoir quoi dire, puis regarda Antoine et Nathan à tour de rôle. Son petit ami actuel pleurait à présent, le visage rouge et déformé par la colère. Mathieu eut honte de lui, honte de l'avoir trahi, sans pour réellement le regretter, mais ayant malgré tout beaucoup de peine pour lui. Nathan se retourna et commença à partir, la tête rempli de haine et de tristesse, des centaines de questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Il n'avait même pas la force de questionner Mathieu sur ce qu'il venait de voir.

Antoine n'en menait pas plus large que Mathieu, il ne savait pas où se mettre, et était rouge de honte. Ce qui devait arriver, était arrivé. Nathan avait tout découvert, il était brisé et c'était entièrement leur faute. Pourtant, il se sentait étrangement soulagé vis à vis du fait que Nathan ait tout découvert : il n'avait plus besoin de mentir maintenant.

« Nathan ! Attend ! »

Le petit châtain sauta sur ses jambes et poursuivit son petit ami, ou ex petit ami, pour lui saisir le bras. Nathan se dégagea de son emprise et essuya ses yeux humides, avant de lancer un regard meurtrier à Mathieu. Tout s'était passé si rapidement, il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire, trop de chose lui traversait l'esprit à la seconde.

« Ecoute, je peux tout t'expliquer… » tenta le petit châtain.

« M'expliquer quoi ?! Pourquoi t'étais en train de rouler une pelle à Antoine ?!

-Oui ! Enfin, je… Ecoute, c'est compliqué pour moi en ce moment, et-

-Compliqué ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! J'ai des notes de merde, j'aurais peut-être pas mon brevet, mes parents ont découvert que je fume, et ils sont aussi au courant pour mon homosexualité ! C'est un enfer chez moi, et toi t'es tranquille, t'as jamais tes parents sur le dos, tu fais ce que tu veux, tu me trompe avec un de tes potes, et c'est compliqué pour toi ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

\- Je ne savais pas que tu vivais tout ça en ce moment…

-Non, tu ne savais pas ! Parce que tu ne t'intéresse pas à moi, et qu'à aucun moment tu ne t'aies posé la question ! T'étais trop occupé à te taper tout ce qui bouge.

\- Ecoute, Antoine et moi ce n'est pas du sérieux, et-

-Pas du sérieux ?! Bordel Mathieu, prend tes couilles en mains et soit honnête ! Et surtout, arrête de jouer avec les sentiments des gens comme ça ! Tes parents sont riches, tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux quand tu veux, et pour toi les êtres humains sont peut-être des jouets à qui tu peux faire faire ce que tu veux, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu me dégoutes, je te hais. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. »

Mathieu ne sut pas quoi répondre, le don humiliant que Nathan venait de faire sur sa personne l'avait achevé. Sans un mot, il regarda son désormais ex-petit ami s'en aller.

Ce qu'avait dit Nathan était totalement faux ! Ses parents n'étaient pas riches, enfin certes, ils n'étaient pas à plaindre pour autant, et il n'avait pas tout ce qu'il voulait ! Mathieu détestait sa vie, il se sentait seul, triste, mal accompagné, ses parents lui manquaient et n'étaient jamais là, et aujourd'hui il avait déçu et blessé deux garçons qu'il aimait beaucoup, alors qu'il ne voulait faire de mal à personne. Il se détestait d'être ce qu'il était, pourtant il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à changer. Pourquoi changer pour un monde comme celui-ci ?

« Alors comme ça, toi et moi c'est pas du sérieux ? »

Avec tout ça, Mathieu avait totalement oublié Antoine. Il se tourna vers lui, et pour la deuxième fois en cet après-midi, il eut honte de lui et de ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit à Nathan, c'était évident, mais il avait eu tellement peur de lui faire encore plus de mal.

Antoine le regardait, les yeux rempli de tristesse et de colère. C'était de la faute de Mathieu si Nathan était malheureux, la faute de Mathieu, certes, mais de la sienne aussi : il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer ? Allait-il vivre son histoire d'amour avec Mathieu au grand jour, à moins que le petit châtain ne se soit moqué de lui depuis le début, et qu'il allait à présent essayer de récupérer Nathan.

« Quoi ? Non, non ! Je disais ça pour ne pas qu'il souffre, et-

-Ecoute Mathieu, je sais que tu ne voulais pas blesser Nathan, mais c'est trop tard, le mal est déjà fait ! Je t'ai prévenu, tu sais que tu aurais dû rompre avec lui dès le début, mais c'est encore une fois trop tard. Alors arrête de mentir, dit clairement ce que tu penses et soit honnête ! »

Mathieu, rempli de culpabilité, baissa la tête, alors qu'Antoine passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

« Bon, j'ai besoin d'être seul… on se voit demain. »

Encore vexé et en colère suite à ce qu'il venait de se passer, Antoine ne voulait pas s'attarder, mais avant de partir il embrassa néanmoins le front à Mathieu. Ce dernier sourit faiblement et regarda son ami partir. Enfin, il pouvait surement se permettre de l'appeler "petit ami" désormais.

Nathan marchait à toute vitesse dans les rues de Montigny le Bretonneux. Il pleurait, il ne se retenait pas, et ça lui importait peu de savoir que tout le monde le regardait de travers. Il lançait des regards noirs aux gens, qui insensible à son chagrin, se contentaient de détourner les yeux.

Dans sa famille fermée d'esprit, il était comme un inconnu. Ce qu'il subissait chaque jour était une horreur, c'était à cause de Mathieu que ses parents avaient découvert son homosexualité, et parce qu'il l'aimait, il ne l'avait pas nié : il avait clamé haut et fort son amour pour Mathieu. Et aujourd'hui, il découvrait que ce dernier ne l'aimait pas, et qu'il le trompait. Ça devait être un cauchemar.

Nathan n'avait pas honte de son homosexualité, loin de là, mais il aurait préféré attendre encore un peu avant de faire son coming out. Il ne comprenait pas par quel miracle ses parents ne l'avaient pas encore mit à la porte. La situation dans laquelle il vivait était délicate, et sincèrement, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait la supporter encore longtemps.

Le lendemain, les trois jeunes hommes étaient toujours dans le même état d'esprit : ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé, et étaient tous les trois abattus. Tout c'était passé si vite, les minutes s'enchainaient rapidement, trop rapidement désormais, et rien ne se passait comme prévu dans leurs vie d'adolescents.

Il était environ dix heures du matin. Le temps s'était dégradé depuis la veille, et il pleuvait désormais, ce qui n'arrangeait pas Antoine, que sa mère avait envoyé acheter du pain.

Les écouteurs dans les oreilles et les mains dans les poches, le grand brun avançait à grande enjambées vers la boulangerie quand une main saisit fermement son épaule. En fronçant les sourcils, le jeune garçon se retourna vers la personne en question, et pâlit en le reconnaissant. C'était Nathan. Avec un calme digne de ce nom, le grand chevelu rangea ses écouteurs et son portable dans sa poche, avant de murmurer, gêné :

« Salut Mec… »

Un coup de poing dans la mâchoire lui répondit, et Antoine tituba en recevant le coup. Il grogna de douleur et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, essayant de paraitre plein d'assurance, mais Nathan restait beaucoup plus grand que lui. Les yeux de ce dernier lançaient des éclairs, qui touchaient Antoine en plein cœur. Il grogna, en se tenant l'endroit où il avait été frappé.

« T'es totalement malade ou quoi ?!

-C'est toi qui me pique mon copain et c'est moi qui suis malade ?! »

Antoine soupira et baissa le regard, gêné et honteux. Il voulait dire à Nathan que ce n'était pas sa faute, lui expliquer ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête et par celle de Mathieu, mais ça aurait été trop long, et rien ne lui disait que Nathan voulait entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'aime Mathieu et il m'aime aussi… on ne voulait pas te faire de mal ou quoi que ce soit…

-C'est ça ton excuse ?! C'est pitoyable. Vous auriez dû me dire la vérité, et moi, jamais je ne serais sorti avec un gars en couple ! »

Avant que le grand brun ne se préparer à balbutier d'autres excuses, Nathan se jeta sur lui. Il était ivre de rage, il se fichait du fait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, tout ce qui l'importait était sa vengeance. Les coups fusèrent entre eux, et ils se battirent au beau milieu de la rue alors que les passants jetaient des regards désapprobateurs en leur direction. Ce petit manège dura plusieurs minutes, avant que deux adultes ne les séparent.

Nathan avait clairement eu l'avantage durant toute la bagarre : le visage d'Antoine attestait de la violence de ses coups. Les deux jeunes garçons se lancèrent un regard noir, avant de s'en aller chacun de leur côté sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. De toute manière, que pouvaient-ils bien se dire ? Nathan détestait Antoine et était bien trop énervé pour écouter ce que celui-ci avait à dire. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que le grand brun irait chercher du pain.

Le grand chevelu se sentait terriblement mal, tout d'abord à cause de l'élancement de ses membres et des multiples bleus qu'il avait sur le corps, mais aussi et toujours à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à Nathan, et surtout car ce dernier n'avait pas voulu écouter ses explications et ses excuses.

Le grand chevelu rentra chez lui, faisant claquer la porte pour annoncer son mécontentement à toute la maisonnée. Son père sortit de la cuisine, un chiffon et une assiette dans ses mains qui étaient mouillées et pleines de savon, certainement en train de faire la vaisselle.

« Ça va pas, bonhomme ? » demanda-t-il.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage de son fils, qui avait un œil au bord noir et la tête des mauvais jours. Le grand chevelu scruta son père, son crâne chauve brillait à la lumière de l'ampoule qui éclairait l'entrée, et ses sourcils broussailleux cachaient ses yeux brillant d'inquiétudes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien d'important. » grogna Antoine avant de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Francis soupira et retourna dans la cuisine. Il n'avait ni la motivation, ni le temps de s'occuper des problèmes du benjamin de la famille, ou du moins pas pour l'instant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un de ses fils rentrait après s'être visiblement battu, même si de la part d'Antoine c'était une première. Il irait parler plus tard au plus jeune de ses garçons, mais pour l'instant il devait aller se préparer pour aller au travail.

« Loïc, termine de laver la vaisselle, je dois aller travailler ! »

Le cadet de ses fils s'exécuta, alors que son père partit pour aller travailler. Il était du soir, et ne rentrerait pas avant vingt-et-une heures, alors autant ne pas être en retard pour éviter de faire des heures supplémentaires.

Mathieu était chez lui, assis dans le vieux canapé de son grand salon, en train de regarder par la grande baie vitré. Il était toujours bouleversé par ce qui était arrivé la veille, et se sentait perdu. Et comme pour rajouter à sa mauvaise humeur, il venait de terminer une conversation pas message avec Maude, où cette dernière n'avait pas cessé de le sermonner.

En effet, Antoine lui avait certainement parlé de ce qui était arrivé samedi après-midi, car la jeune fille était déjà au courant, ne cessant de clamer "je te l'avais bien dit. " S'il y avait bien une chose que Mathieu détestait, c'était qu'on lui fasse des leçons de morale.

Il poussa un petit soupir, alors que sa mamie entrait dans la pièce. Elle s'installa près de lui dans le vieux canapé du salon, et caressa les cheveux de son petit-fils de ses vielles mains ridées et tremblantes.

« Ça ne va pas, mon grand ?

-Si, si.

-Tu es sur ? Tu sais, je vois bien quand ça ne va pas.

-Si, c'est rien d'important.

-D'accord, mais si tu veux me parler, je suis là, d'accord ?

-Oui, je sais. »

Oui, Mathieu le savait : il pouvait tout dire à sa grand-mère, elle était la seule adulte en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, mais il ne voulait pas lui parler de ses histoires de cœur, il ne se sentait pas prêt. Et puis, il avait tellement honte de ce qu'il avait fait, il ne voulait pas décevoir sa grand-mère.

Parfois, Mathieu rêvait que ses parents étaient là, qu'il pouvait se confier d'homme à homme avec son père, se faire rassurer par la chaleur des bras de sa mère, leur parler de ses problèmes, de ses histoires de coeur et leur demander conseil.  
Certes, il pouvait faire tout ça avec sa mamie, mais selon lui ça restait très différent que parler avec ses géniteurs. Parfois il avait honte de penser ça, et culpabilisait vis-à-vis de sa grand-mère qui prenait tous les jours soin de lui. Mais il l'aimait, il aimait cette vielle femme plus que tout, cette personne âgée qui l'avait élevé depuis toujours était la seule à se soucier de lui, elle était la personne la plus importante pour le jeune Mathieu.

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le sixième chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, ça me permettra de m'améliorer ! :)

Ma rentrée c'est bien passée même si les vacances me manquent déjà, j'espère que pour vous aussi xD (Ou du moins pour les concernés !) En attendant rendez-vous samedi prochain pour le chapitre sept ! Passez une bonne semaine !

Amour et licorne *-*

.  
.


	7. Un silence de mort

.  
.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le septième chapitre de cette fanfiction :D

Qu'avez-vous pensé du quatrième épisode de YouTube Hero ? J'ai beaucoup aimé, et on sent que ça commence à devenir sérieux et que les tensions entre William et les deux autres sont de plus en plus présentes !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, ça me fera très plaisir ! :D

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 7 : Un silence de mort.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Durant toute la semaine qui suivit, Mathieu évita Antoine, Maude et Nathan. Il prenait le bus seul, allait en cour et mangeait seul à la cantine, et dès qu'Antoine ou Maude essayaient de l'approcher, il fuyait. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à eux, entamer une discussion sur ce qu'il s'était passé ce week-end, avoir honte et se sentir mal vis-à-vis d'Antoine et de Nathan à nouveau.

Mathieu qui d'habitude craignait tellement la solitude, la recherchait pourtant ces derniers temps. Il voulait réfléchir loin de ses amis, être seul. Dans sa tête, tout était en ordre, ses actes et ses pensées qui auparavant étaient floues, étaient dorénavant très net, il avait conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il s'était passé mais ne savait pas pour autant ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Reprendre sa vie normalement ? Se remettre en question ? Aller s'excuser ou s'expliquer avec les personnes concernées ?

Le vendredi après-midi n'était pas une mince affaire : il n'était pas facile de se concentrer en cours, et la voix des profs ressemblait à une berceuse. Dans son coin, Mathieu somnolait. Quand la sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début de la récréation, le jeune homme émergea doucement, baillant, s'étirant, et en se frottant les yeux.

Il se leva et jeta son sac à dos sur son épaule, avant de se dépêcher de quitter la salle.

« Mathieu, attend ! »

Derrière lui, Maude l'appelait. Le concerné souffla et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, pour finalement aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes des garçons. Il ne voulait pas voir Maude, pas maintenant en tout cas. Mathieu se fraya un chemin parmi d'autres garçons jusqu'au lavabo pour s'asperger le visage d'eau. Il comptait aller parler à Nathan : il lui devait la vérité, des explications sur ce qu'il s'était passé, leur histoire ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça.

Stressé et anxieux, le jeune homme se rendit dans la cour de récréation avec son sac sur le dos, cherchant Nathan du regard. Son ex-petit ami était sous le préau avec son groupe d'ami, comme à leur habitude. Mathieu inspira profondément, et se dirigea silencieusement vers eux.

« Tien, regardez qui voilà !

-Eh, mais c'est cette pute de Mathieu ! » s'exclamèrent plusieurs garçons.

« Fermez-la, bande de con. » grogna Nathan qui n'aimait pas le comportement qu'avaient ses amis avec son ex.

Il en voulait beaucoup à Mathieu de l'avoir trompé avec Antoine, mais malgré ça, c'était une histoire qui ne concernait que lui et le jeune homme, ses camarades n'avaient en aucun cas le droit de s'en mêler.

« Nathan, je peux te parler en privé ? » questionna Mathieu en se frottant le bras, gêné de sentir sur lui tous les regards de la bande.

Le concerné hocha la tête, et se rendit dans un coin tranquille avec son ex-copain. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avait le regard lourd de reproche, tandis que Mathieu, honteux, baissa la tête en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Autour d'eux, les rires et les cris d'enfants heureux résonnaient.

« Nathan, je suis vraiment désolé…

-Etre désolé ne suffit pas ! Merde, Mathieu ! Tu te rends compte au moins que ce que tu as fait est mal ?!

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas réfléchi… j'aime tellement Antoine ! »

Nathan grogna. Ça faisait si mal d'entendre ça. Il avait aimé Mathieu si fort, et l'aimait toujours encore. En disant ça, Mathieu venait de lui enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur.

« Ouai, c'est ça. Tu le préfères.

-Oui… mais je t'assure que je n'avais pas prévu de te tromper, c'est juste que… tout c'est passé si vite !

-Depuis combien de temps tu sors avec lui ? » questionna Nathan, en plissant les yeux.

Les joues de Mathieu s'empourprèrent et il bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles. Nathan croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils en soupirant bruyamment.

« Combien de temps, Mathieu ? » s'impatienta l'adolescent.

« Plus d'une semaine… » avoua Mathieu en attendant la réaction du jeune homme.

« Quoi ?! Plus d'une semaine, tu te fous de moi ?! Tu sais Mathieu, je ne suis pas en colère parce que tu aimes Antoine, c'est vrai, ça me rend triste, mais pour moi l'important c'est que tu sois heureux ! Ce qui me met en colère, c'est que tu m'aies trompé ! Si je l'avais pas découvert, est-ce-que tu me l'aurais avoué ?!

-Non… »

Nathan soupira, en donna un coup de poing dans le mur près de lui pour contenir sa colère. Sa main saigna à cause du contacte avec le béton, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il jura en se frottant le poing, alors que Mathieu jouait avec ses doigts. L'adolescent de quinze ans soupira.

« Est-ce que tu m'as vraiment aimé, au moins ? »

Le petit châtain regarda le jeune homme en face de lui, attristé. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, il ne devait pas lui mentir. Pour au moins une fois dans sa vie, il se devait d'être honnête avec Nathan, même si ça devait le faire souffrir.

« Non. »

Nathan passa ses mains sur son visage, s'essuyant ses yeux humides au passage, essayant de se retenir de pleurer. Comme vidé de son énergie, vidé de sa colère mais rempli d'une tristesse infinie qui ne pouvait disparaître, il murmura d'un ton las :

« J'aurais dû m'en douter… »

Ça lui faisait tellement mal de savoir qu'un amour dans lequel il s'était tellement investi n'avait été qu'un mensonge, il ne voulait pas y croire. Durant ces quelques mois, Mathieu n'avait fait que jouer la comédie ? Il n'avait jamais eu de sentiments pour lui, rien ?

Il commença à s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissé, et lança à Mathieu avant de retourner voir ses amis :

« Les autres avaient raison, t'es vraiment qu'une pute. Je te hais. »

Mathieu n'eut pas le courage d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, au fond, peut-être que Nathan avait raison. La colère de son ex était parfaitement compréhensible, mais ce qui était fait était fait, et le petit châtain savait qu'il était totalement con, et qu'il avait commis la plus grande connerie de sa vie. En tout cas, une chose était sur : il ne referait plus la même erreur.

Il soupira et baissa la tête. La sonnerie marquant la fin de la récréation résonna, et le petit châtain se rendit en silence à sa salle de cours.

A la fin de la journée, Mathieu ne se précipita pas chez lui, il ne partit pas non plus en voyant Antoine se diriger vers lui. De loin, Maude lui fit un signe de la main qu'il lui rendit, avant que cette dernière ne monte dans son bus. Il avait au moins su échapper à la leçon de morale de son amie, ou du moins pour aujourd'hui.

« Hey ! » s'exclama Antoine en arrivant à la hauteur de son amant.

Il essaya de l'embrasser, mais le petit châtain esquiva ses lèvres, ne souhaitant pas recevoir de baiser pour le moment. Le grand brun recula, légèrement vexé. Mathieu l'évitait depuis presque une semaine, et rien n'allait comme il le souhaitait. Il pensait qu'ils pourraient tous les deux vivre leur amour librement, depuis que Nathan avait découvert la vérité, mais tout allait de travers. C'était comme si Mathieu avait peur de se retrouver face à lui, comme s'il ne l'aimait plus.

« Ça ne va pas ? Tu me fuis, ces derniers temps… »

Mathieu poussa un petit soupir. Sa discussion avec Nathan avait remis en cause tout ce dont en quoi il croyait. Ce qu'il vivait avec Antoine était un amour interdit, le fruit d'une passion inavouable, où il avait finalement trahi la personne avec qui il était en couple. Pourquoi continuer une idylle qui avait déjà fait souffrir tant de monde ?

« Ecoute Antoine, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir évité, mais… »

Mathieu poussa un petit soupir et regarda ses chaussures. Ce qu'il allait annoncer n'allait pas être facile, ni pour lui, ni pour la personne qu'il aimait. Antoine dégluti, essayant de comprendre où le jeune homme face à lui souhaitait en venir.

« Je crois qu'on devrait en rester là…

-En rester là ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je ne sais pas si on doit continuer notre relation… »

Le grand brun devint comme fou, il gesticula dans tous les sens, refusant cette situation. Il saisit Mathieu par les épaules et s'exclama :

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!

-C'est très compliqué pour moi en ce moment, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'ai juste besoin de temps, s'il te plait. » murmura Mathieu.

Le jeune homme face à lui baissa la tête. Il aimait Mathieu, et il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi son ami souhaitait mettre un terme à cette relation, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il lâcha alors ses épaules et souffla :

« D'accord. Mais réfléchi bien, s'il te plait. Tu m'aimes et je t'aime aussi, ce serait bête de gâcher ça. »

Mathieu hocha la tête et lui offrit un sourire triste. Il avait besoin d'être seul, de réfléchir et de faire un point sur sa vie. Il n'était pas facile de se remettre en question tout seul, surtout avec des personnes faisant pression sur lui. Mais Mathieu savait qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un et que cette personne ne le jugerait jamais malgré ses choix.

Le petit châtain tourna le dos à Antoine, et partit en direction de chez lui. Même s'il souhaitait être seul, il voulait malgré tout demander conseil à sa grand-mère, et chercher du réconfort dans son étreinte chaleureuse de vielle femme. Il en avait besoin, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Il voulait pleurer contre son épaule, lui confier ses peurs et ses craintes, écoutet ce qu'elle lui dirait en retour. Il lui faisait confiance, et Mathieu souhaitait que sa grand-mère le sache.

Le jeune homme entra dans sa grande maison, après avoir poussé les lourdes grilles de son jardin. Il retira ses chaussures boueuses en faisant attention à ne pas salir le carrelage et accrocha sa veste, avant de tendre l'oreille.

« Mamie ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Insouciant, il se rendit à la cuisine où était généralement la vielle dame en l'attendant. Personne ne l'attendait, et son goûter n'avait même pas encore été préparé par les soins de sa grand-mère, tout comme le repas du soir.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, quelque peu inquiet, et se rendit au salon. Simone ne pouvait pas être bien loin, il en était convaincu. Elle devait sans doute être allée faire des commissions ou du jardinage, à moins qu'elle ne se soit endormie et qu'elle n'ait pas vu l'heure. Si elle était partie, elle aurait forcément laissé un mot pour prévenir le jeune garçon, c'était une évidence

En entrant dans la grande pièce pleine de lumière, d'habitude si joyeuse, Mathieu se figea. Allongée sur le dos contre le sol, inerte, sans vie et pâle comme la mort, se trouvait sa grand-mère.

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le septième chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :D Merci à vous de suivre cette fiction :) Et désolé pour ce petit choc vers la fin et la tristesse que ça pourrait vous causer… :/

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre !

Passez une bonne semaine, on se voit samedi prochain !

Amour et licorne *-*

.  
.


	8. Une étreinte pleine de larmes

.  
.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le huitième chapitre de cette fanfiction, On arrive doucement vers la fin ! ^^

Qu'avez-vous pensé du quatrième cinquième de YouTube Hero ? Comme d'hab, j'ai adoré ! Le dark Mathieu est de plus en plus détestable, j'adore ça xD Nicolas est un vrai lèche cul, et j'espère que William finira par se rebeller xD

Un dernier petit mot : SLG est fini les gens, arrêtez de mettre en commentaire des trucs du style : « Olala Mathieu a pris une voix grave c'est le retour du Patron ! » Non, ce n'est pas Patron, Mathieu veut se défaire de ses personnages qu'il a joué dans SLG, ne lui rendez pas cette tâche plus dure. SLG est mort, il serait temps de vous y faire !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, ça me fera très plaisir ! :D

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 8 : Une étreinte pleine de larmes.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? C'est grave ?! Faites quelque chose, s'il vous plait ! »

Les gestes de premiers soins avaient été faits, sous la demande du jeune homme, même si les urgentistes savaient qu'il était trop tard.

« C'est ma grand-mère, sauvez la, je vous en supplie ! »

Deux personnes entouraient la vielle femme, mais quand l'un deux leva le regard vers son collègue au bout de plusieurs minutes pour secouer la tête, l'air dépité, ils arrêtèrent le massage cardiaque et se levèrent, lançant un regard désolé à Mathieu.

« Non ! Vous devez la sauver ! »

Les sirènes chantaient, et les gyrophares bleus dansaient devant les yeux terrifiés de Mathieu. Il avait vu une ambulance, le SAMU et une voiture de police arriver, et assis dans un vieux fauteuil poussiéreux, il avait vu sa grand-mère se faire installer sur une civière, recouvrir d'un drap blanc et emmener loin de lui.

Tout c'était passé si vite, si rapidement. Il s'était fait interroger par les policiers, qui lui avaient demandé où étaient ses parents et s'il vivait ici, puis était venu le tour des ambulanciers, qui lui avaient demandé s'il avait bougé le corps, si sa grand-mère s'était senti mal plus tôt dans la journée, et s'il avait immédiatement appelé les secours après l'avoir trouvé. Les urgentistes présents qui avaient essayé de réanimer la pauvre femme avaient conclu à un arrêt cardiaque.

« Ça m'étonne pas vraiment, à son âge, la mort peut subvenir n'importe quand. » avait murmuré l'un deux.

La police avait prévenu la famille de Mathieu, et la vielle femme avait été emmené dieux ne sait où. Tout ce beau monde était reparti, laissant le petit châtain seul dans ce grand manoir, plus vide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Tes parents m'ont dit qu'ils allaient rentrer aussi vite que possible, tu dois les attendre ici. » avait déclaré un policier, avant de s'en aller.

Il n'avait vu aucune compassion dans les yeux de cet homme qui lui avait parlé de la mort de Simone et de l'absence de ses parents comme on parle de la pluie et du beau temps. Le petit châtain lâcha un rire amer. Ce type ne connaissait pas ses parents, et ses parents ne connaissaient pas la définition de "faire aussi vite que possible". Ils ne seraient pas là avant longtemps, Mathieu le savait. Ce n'était pas cet incident dramatique qui allait changer les choses.

Toujours assis dans ce vieux fauteuil, il essaya de chasser l'horrible image de sa grand-mère morte de sa tête. Etendue par terre, la bouche et les yeux grands ouvert, ses vêtements froissés et ses cheveux en bataille, la vielle femme morte semblait fixer son petit-fils. Cette image ne pouvait plus quitter l'esprit du pauvre garçon, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander dans quelles conditions sa grand-mère était morte, et si elle avait souffert.

Encore sous le choc, Mathieu n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Il se retrouvait seul, maintenant. La seule personne qui avait pris soin de lui venait de mourir. Il était seul au monde, délaissé et sans repères. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Où allait-il aller ? Qui prendrait soin de lui quand il serait triste, les jours où ça n'irait pas, et quand il aurait besoin d'affection ? Qui pourrait s'occuper de lui aussi bien que sa grand-mère l'avait fait ? Jamais plus il ne serait heureux, il en était convaincu.

Un cri de rage, et remplie de toute la tristesse du monde sortit de sa gorge. Hurlant à plein poumon, Mathieu sauta sur ses pieds et roua de coups les meubles qui l'entouraient. Il hurlait, comme jamais personne n'avait hurlé, il se sentait devenir fou. Fou de tristesse, fou de chagrin, fou de colère. Il cassa plusieurs vases et statuettes, déchira certain livre de cette grande bibliothèque qu'il aimait tant, il se fit plusieurs hématomes et autres entailles à force de taper dans tout ce qui l'entourait, mais il n'en avait que faire. Sa grand-mère était morte. La personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde avait disparu en l'espace d'un instant.

Plus jamais il verrait sa grand-mère faire la cuisine, lire le journal le matin ou écouter la radio le soir. Il ne sentirait plus son odeur d'herbe coupé et de parfum haute gamme. C'était un vide immense qui était en train de s'insinuer dans sa vie. C'était dingue, de voir à quel point un être cher pouvait nous être prit si facilement, nous être arraché sans pitié. Mathieu détestait cette chose qu'était le destin, Mathieu haïssait la vie.

Il hurla à s'en faire brûler la gorge et à s'en arracher les poumons plus longtemps que son corps ne put le supporter, et après plus d'une heure à saccager le salon, le pauvre enfant se laissa tomber par terre, et fondit en larmes. Il s'arracha les cheveux, se tortilla sur le sol tant la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son coeur était forte, et finit par s'endormir, épuisé.

Quand il sortit d'un sommeil tourmenté et agité, il se releva, et sans réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, il partit loin de chez lui. Il erra dans les rues de Montigny-le-Bretonneux, sous la pluie et sans veste, dans le soir tombant, pendant un temps qu'il n'aurait su définir. Il finit par trouver refuge chez la première personne qui traversa son esprit, celle qui pourrait peut-être atténuer sa douleur.

Il sonna chez Antoine.

Un jeune homme brun d'une vingtaine d'année lui ouvrit. Ce dernier avait un début de barbe sur son visage fin, et des yeux verts. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Antoine, et pour cause, ce n'était autre que son frère aîné, Vincent.

Mathieu se sentit intimidé par ce jeune adulte, et bégaya en baissant la tête :

« Je... je voudrais voir Antoine...

-Pas de problème, entre. » déclara Vincent, intrigué face à ce garçon qui avait si mauvaise mine.

Il le fit entrer et ferma la porte, avant de remonter dans sa chambre, non sans avoir prévenu Antoine au passage qu'un invité surprise venait d'arriver. Mathieu quant à lui, resta planté dans l'entrée de la petite maison, observant timidement les alentours.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, et Antoine fit son apparition, en jogging et en t-shirt blanc. Le garçon ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant son ami.

« Mathieu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Antoine ? Qui est avec toi ? » demanda une voix depuis la cuisine que Mathieu identifia comme étant celle de la génitrice de son ami.

« C'est Mathieu !

-Celui dont la grand-mère est morte ? » demanda l'adulte en rejoignant les deux enfants, l'air soucieux.

Le grand chevelu tourna le regard vers Mathieu, qui baissa la tête pour cacher ses yeux plein de larmes. Ses amis proches et leur famille étaient visiblement déjà au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, et le petit châtain ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Antoine et sa mère le regardaient, avec pitié et compassion. Il avait l'impression d'être le principal centre d'attention, et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

Antoine, gêné, se gratta l'arrière du crâne et murmura à sa mère :

« Oui, c'est lui. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Mathieu et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi. »

Antoine savait que ce qu'il disait n'était certainement pas d'une grande aide pour son ami, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, et était conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer la souffrance que ressentait son ami en ce moment. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer fort contre lui, le laisser pleurer toute sa peine sur son épaule et faire de son mieux pour le réconforter, mais le garçon, comme beaucoup d'autre enfant de son âge, était pudique, et aussi il n'osa pas le faire devant sa mère. Et puis, qui lui disait que Mathieu voulait être pris dans les bras de quelqu'un, qui plus est les siens ? Il ne fallait pas oublier que les deux ados ne s'étaient pas quittés en très bonne entente.

« Oh, pauvre garçon... » murmura Véronique, en passant une main dans les cheveux de Mathieu.

Mathieu ne savait pas quoi répondre ou faire face à ce geste affectueux. La seule personne qui avait pris soin de lui était morte, et dorénavant l'attention qu'on lui portait lui rappelait que sa grand-mère n'était plus là.

« Tu es trempé ! » s'exclama madame Daniel.

En effet, Mathieu avait été trempé par la pluie, et il frissonnait. La femme d'une quarantaine d'année fronça les sourcils et regarda Antoine avec sévérité, en portant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Va vite prêter des vêtements à ton ami, il doit être mort de froid ! Je vais vous préparer un chocolat chaud. »

Son fils hocha rapidement la tête, et fit signe à Mathieu de le suivre. Il le conduisit dans sa chambre, et alla chercher des serviettes à la salle de bain. Le grand chevelu, prévenant, retourna dans sa chambre et attira Mathieu contre lui, avant de poser une serviette sur sa tête et de lui sécher doucement les cheveux. Le petit châtain se laissa faire sans bouger, l'air triste et morne.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun d'eux ne parla. Mais c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, de toute façon, parler pour quoi dire ? Parfois, le silence vaut mieux que n'importe quelles paroles.

Le grand chevelu sortit des vêtements de son armoire, et les tendit à Mathieu.

« Tiens, enfile ça. »

Le concerné s'exécuta, même si les vêtements étaient un peu trop grands pour lui. En un petit soupir, il s'installa sur le lit de son ami et jeta un coup d'oeil sur le réveil de ce dernier. Il allait bientôt être vingt-heure. C'était la première fois que Mathieu venait chez Antoine, et il aimait beaucoup l'ambiance qui y régnait, en particulier dans cette pièce. La chambre n'était pas vraiment grande, les murs étaient rouges et le lit une place du jeune homme était dans un coins, entre une grande armoire et une table de nuit en bois avec une petite lampe de chevet verte. Plusieurs posters de Star Wars étaient accroché contre la porte, ainsi que quelques dessins. L'adolescent aux cheveux fous sinstalla à côté du petit châtain, et le prit dans ses bras.

Mathieu voulu pleurer contre l'épaule d'Antoine, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il serra les dents et les poings, essayant de contenir cette rage qui l'animait face à l'impuissance de la mort de sa grand-mère. Le grand brun qui le sentait tendu contre lui caressa doucement son dos, tentant de le détendre.

Madame Daniel entra dans la chambre avec un plateau repas contenant deux assiettes, avec chacune deux sandwichs poulet-crudité, et deux tasses de chocolat chaud. Rougissant légèrement, les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent.

« Tenez les garçons, mangez déjà ça, si jamais vous avez encore faim, servez-vous dans le frigo. »

Elle lança un regard insistant à Antoine en disant cela, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il prenne soin de leur invité.

« Tu peux dormir ici si tu le souhaites, Mathieu, Antoine t'installera un matelas par terre. »

Le petit châtain hocha la tête et la remercia. Le grand chevelu remercia sa mère lui aussi, et demanda, en remarquant qu'elle était vêtu d'un tailleur :

« Tu vas quelque part ?

-Oui, j'ai une réunion pour le travail, je serais rentrée d'ici deux ou trois heures. Papa ne devrait pas tarder, je veux que vous soyez sage en l'attendant, et s'il te plait, veille à ce que Loïc rentre avant vingt-deux heures !

-Vincent ne peut pas le faire ?

-Non, il va retrouver sa copine et passer le week-end avec elle, il est en train de se préparer.

-Et papa, il peut le faire lui, non ?

-Tu sais que ton père est tête en l'air, il serait capable d'oublier de vérifier ! Et arrête de te plaindre, je ne te demande pas la mort, hein. » sermonna la maman, sourcils froncés, à son fils.

L'adolescent ne se plaignit plus, mais ronchonna dans son coin. Après avoir embrassé son fils et Mathieu une dernière fois, elle disparue. Le petit châtain aurait adoré faire parti d'une famille comme celle d'Antoine, même si ça voulait dire devoir se faire enguirlander par moment par la mère de ce dernier. Il aurait aimé avoir une vie de famille normale.

La soirée se passa dans le calme, toujours serré l'un contre l'autre, les deux garçons discutaient en silence, murmurant presque leurs phrases, comme s'ils avaient peur de se faire entendre par quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux.

« Où tu vas aller, après ? Tu vas aller vivre avec tes parents ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Ils sont toujours trop occupés, et en voyage d'affaire. J'ai peur qu'ils me mettent en famille d'accueil...

-Ils ne feraient jamais ça, ils ne peuvent pas être des mauvais parents à ce point !

-Je ne sais pas trop, parfois je me dis qu'ils en seraient capables. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se couchèrent tôt ce soir-là, la journée qu'ils venaient de passer les avait épuisée, et ils se sentaient vidés de leur joie de vivre. Dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre, allongé sur le matelas que lui avait préparé Antoine, Mathieu n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Malgré le fait que son ami soit à moins d'un mètre de lui, il se sentait seul, et la chaleur humaine lui manquait terriblement. Il pensait à son passé, à sa grand-mère et à sa vie d'avant -il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que ça- à son futur et à ce qui allait se passer, maintenant qu'il était seul. Il poussa un soupir déchirant, et sentit sa gorge se serrer en se remémorant les souvenirs de la vieille femme ridée qu'il avait tant aimé.

« Antoine ? Tu dors ?

-Non.

-Je peux dormir avec toi ? » demanda le petit châtain, honteux, en serrant la couverture entre ses mains, redoutant la réponse de son ami.

Antoine ne pensait pas que son ami lui demanderait ça, mais très loin d'être gêné ou rebuté, il accepta. Sortant difficilement des draps dans lesquels il était si bien emmitouflé, Mathieu avança vers le lit d'Antoine, alors que celui-ci lui faisait de la place. Collé l'un contre l'autre, dans le petit lit une place, Mathieu fondit en larmes.

Il ne pensait plus pouvoir pleurer tant il l'avait déjà fait plus tôt dans la journée, mais c'était visiblement possible. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il pleurait. Parce que sa grand-mère était morte, qu'il était seul, qu'il était blotti contre le torse d'Antoine alors qu'il n'était plus sur de ses sentiments pour lui et que cette relation interdite l'effrayait, parce qu'il était tiraillé par des centaines d'émotions toutes aussi dévastatrices les unes que les autres. Le grand bruns passa ses bras autours du dos et de la taille de son ami, et le serra contre lui. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, caressa sa nuque, embrassa son front.

Mathieu se perdit dans l'étreinte d'Antoine, il perdit la tête dans l'étreinte débordante d'amour que lui offrait son ami. Il se noya dans son parfum, savoura la chaleur du corps pressé contre le sien, s'imprégna de la douceur de sa peau si savoureuse contre la sienne. Fou de tristesse, il le serra désespérément contre lui, enfouis sa tête dans son épaule, et le grand chevelu récolta ses larmes et sa peine jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le huitième chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :D Désolé pour ceux qui seront un peu triste après ça :/

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ! Je préviens vite fait que cette fic n'aura pas de « Bad End » mais je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une « Happy End » pour autant xD

Passez une bonne semaine, on se voit samedi prochain !

Amour et licorne *-*

.  
.


	9. L'enterrement

.  
.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, merci de la suivre ! J'espère que le chapitre huit vous a plu et que celui-ci vous plaira aussi !^^

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé du sixième épisode de YouTube Hero ? J'adore, j'adore, j'adore ! Je crois que c'est un de mes préférés ! J'avais envie de défoncer le Dark Mathieu, mais j'avais aussi de la peine pour lui, surtout vers la fin quand William lui a dit ses quatre vérités xD Je trouve Nicolas tout aussi détestable, mais dans un autre style, et j'ai trouvé que William avait un peu chopé la grosse tête avec sa célébrité ! Evidement je suis très triste que ce soit bientôt la fin, mais j'ai hâte de voir le dernier épisode !

.  
.

RAPIDE ANNONCE : Etant donné que la fin de cette fanfic approche, je vous livrerais à la fin de ce chapitre quelques infos sur mes futurs projets, trois en particulier, comme dans mes habitudes ! Donc pour ceux qui souhaiteraient jeter un coup d'œil, n'hésitez pas !

.  
.

RP : Alors oui, totalement hors sujet, mais je recherche d'éventuelle personne avec qui RP sur SLG ! (Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, vous pouvez me demander !) Ce n'est évidemment pas un engagement à long terme, pour ceux qui voudraient seulement essayer et ensuite arrêter si ça ne vous convient pas, il n'y a pas de problème ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ce serait sur SLG, mais vous êtes libre d'ajouter n'importer quel autre personnage ! (Vidéaste/OC) Je ne propose pas de scénario car je ne préfère pas décider ça toute seule, un RP doit se faire et se décider à deux. ^^ Donc voilà si vous êtes intéressé dite le moi en commentaire/reviews !

.  
.

Enfin bref voilà ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, ça me fera très plaisir ! :D  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 9 : L'enterrement.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Mathieu était resté chez les Daniel durant les quatre jours qui avaient suivi, avec l'accord des parents de son ami. Il avait partagé leurs repas, leur intimité, il avait vécu et rigolé avec eux, partagé leurs peines et leur joie, il avait était là sans l'être réellement, enfermé dans son mutisme. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas partager éternellement leur vie de famille, cette vie de famille normale qu'il avait toujours souhaitée.

Ses parents ne l'avaient pas rejoint, même en apprenant la mort de sa défunte grand-mère, en prétextant ne pas en avoir le temps. Ils étaient loin à l'étranger, près de Cracovie, et même si Mathieu pouvait comprendre le fait qu'ils ne puissent pas être là tout de suite, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de leur en vouloir pour avoir mis tellement de temps à le rejoindre en cette période de deuil. Malgré cette rancœur envers ses parents, le petit châtain redoutait l'instant où il les reverrait, et où il quitterait la famille de son meilleur ami.

Toujours dévasté par la mort de sa mamie, le jeune garçon essayait de cacher sa peine en tentant de paraitre enjoué, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Comment se remettre de ce drame, qui venait de faire basculer sa vie ? Il ne pouvait qu'apprendre à vivre avec.

Durant les quelques jours qu'il avait passé chez son ami, Mathieu avait vu défiler grand nombre de ses camarades, qui vinrent lui présenter leurs condoléances. Quelle étrange sensation, que de voir des personnes lui montrer leur sympathie pour une vieille femme qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue ou même côtoyée. Il se sentait si loin et à la fois si proche de tout ça, de tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment.

Maude aussi était venue, mais elle, c'était différent. Il ressentait vraiment sa compassion et sa peine, il savait qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait, et que ce n'était pas que des paroles en l'air. Elle avait longuement parlé avec lui, elle l'avait soutenu et était restée plusieurs heures pour récolter ses larmes, et Mathieu savait que les émotions et les ressentis qu'il lui dévoilait ne tombaient pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

L'enterrement de Simone était arrivé bien trop vite à son gout, bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. L'église était remplie, de la famille éloignée dont il ignorait l'existence, des vieilles personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, que des individus sans importance dont sa grand-mère n'avait jamais reçu la visite, ou du moins pas durant toutes ces années de vie commune avec lui. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, tous venaient la voir et se souciaient d'elle, mais pourquoi le faire dans sa mort, et ne pas l'avoir fait de son vivant ? Mathieu n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour tous ces gens, ni même pour ses parents, qui assis à côté de lui dans les bancs de l'église, pleuraient le fait de n'avoir pas eu assez de temps avec la défunte.

Mis devant le fait, face à ce cercueil –cette boîte en bois qui le terrifiait tellement- et à cette foule aux yeux larmoyants, Mathieu prit conscience que sa grand-mère était définitivement parti, pour de bon, et qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Même s'il le savait déjà, tout était devenu plus clair en cette affreuse journée.

Maude et Antoine étaient là, avec lui. Mathieu avait tenu à ce que ses amis soient à ses côtés, il se sentait plus en sécurité avec eux qu'avec ses géniteurs.

Après une longue messe interminable, durant laquelle le prêtre n'avait cessé de parler de la vie passée de Simone ou de lire des extraits de la bible, il y avait eu la mise en terre, où Mathieu avait vu disparaître sous terre la personne qui l'avait élevée. Il était resté seul devant cette tombe creusée, alors que toutes les personnes présentent se dirigeaient vers le restaurant pour boire un pot en l'honneur de la vieille. Maude et Antoine, qui estimaient que leur ami avait besoin de temps, restèrent à l'écart.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le gravier, et Mathieu entendit quelqu'un se frayer un chemin parmi les tombes pour le rejoindre. Une main rugueuse à la poigne ferme se posa lourdement sur son épaule, et la voix grave de son père lui dit :

« Viens Mathieu, ne reste pas ici. C'est trop triste. »

Toute son enfance, le jeune garçon avait rêvé du jour où ses parents lui porteraient de l'attention, et pourtant à présent, rien ne lui importait moins que ça. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de se réveiller, d'aller à la cuisine et de voir sa grand-mère qui l'attendrait avec un sourire fatigué.

Mathieu lança un regard haineux à son père. Cet homme l'avait abandonné chez sa mère, il avait délaissé son fils et sa génitrice durant des années, avait raccroché au nez de sa propre mère à plusieurs reprises, et avait omis de lui répondre lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Mathieu n'aimait rien chez cet homme d'affaire aux lunettes rectangulaires, blond platine et barbu, habillé d'un costume noir et à la cravate rouge.

Il le suivit malgré tout, tournant le dos à sa grand-mère, qu'il abandonnait seul dans ce cimetière. Une porte se fermait, une page se tournait. Rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Les larmes avaient été remplacées par des rires dans le restaurant, alors que la famille et les amis de la défunte buvaient en son honneur. Mathieu restait loin de tout ce monde, il ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient être heureux dans ces conditions.

La vue de leur ami attristait Maude et Antoine. Mais plus que tout, les deux adolescents avaient peur de ce qui allait se passer, peur de ce qui allait advenir de Mathieu. Où allait-il vivre ? Partirait-il avec ses parents, toujours en déplacement ? Une seule chose était sûre, leur ami allait déménager.

Le regard du grand chevelu se posa sur les parents de Mathieu, tout sourire. Leur fils était malheureux, pourquoi ne s'occupaient-ils pas de lui ? George, accompagné de sa très belle femme Sylvie, une petite dame potelée aux longs cheveux châtain et aux beaux yeux bleus vêtue d'une robe noire, racontaient des blagues aux invités. Les deux amis de Mathieu secouèrent la tête en les voyant, dégouté par leur comportement.

Antoine grogna, et lança à Maude :

« Ils me dégoutent…

-Je sais, moi aussi. Mais on ne peut rien faire. » souffla cette dernière.

« Si, on peut. Enfin, on peut essayer…

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Antoine ne répondit pas, et Maude le regarda se diriger vers le groupe d'adulte qui entourait les parents de Mathieu. Le grand chevelu semblait déterminé, et une lureur pleine d'assurance brillait dans ses yeux. Il avança, l'ai décidé, les mains moites à cause du stresse de ce qu'il comptait faire. Il se sentait le devoir d'agir, d'essayer d'aider le garçon qu'il amait de quelque façon quelle soit.

« Excusez-moi, je peux vous parler ? » demanda l'adolescent, rempli d'assurance.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, personne ne se doutait de l'ampleur et de l'importance de ce qu'allait dire Antoine. Plusieurs jeune femmes complimentèrent le grand chevelu sur sa tenu, son beau visage d'enfant, sa politesse, et Sylvie regarda son mari avant de répondre, tout sourire à l'ami de son fils :

« Bien sûr, jeune homme. »

Accompagné des parents de Mathieu, Antoine se rendit dans un coin de la pièce, loin du reste du monde. Il ne souhaitait pas être entouré de personne en sachant ce qu'il allait dire aux deux adultes face à lui. Il appréhendait beaucoup cette conversation, mais il devait le faire pour Mathieu. Durant toutes ces années, personne n'avait osé dire à ces deux adultes que leur comportement envers leur fils était odieux. En se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné, Antoine annonça :

« Je voulais vous parler de Mathieu…

-Nous t'écoutons, jeune homme ! »

Le grand chevelu pris une grande inspiration face à ces grandes personnes qui le regardaient avec attention. Auparavant si confiant, il semblait avoir perdu son assurance et redoutait la suite des événements. Il déclara :

« Vous êtes des parents affreux.

-Pardon ?! » grogna Georges, en élevant sa grosse voix.

Quelques personnes tournèrent la tête vers eux, et Sylvie s'accrocha au bras de son mari en murmurant :

« Moins fort chéri, moins fort…

-Je me demande qui sont tes parents, mon garçon, mais sache que si tu étais mon fils, ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais appris les bonnes manières.

-Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que vous sachiez vous occuper de votre propre fils. »

Avant que George, le visage rouge de colère, n'ai pu répliquer quoi que ce soit à cet adolescent provocateur et semblant rempli de mauvaises attentions à son égard, Sylvie lui avait intimé :

« Au lieu de t'énerver comme tu le fait à chaque fois, écoutons donc ce que ce jeune homme a à nous dire jusqu'au bout. »

Elle savait son mari très colérique, et il était du genre à facilement s'emporter. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse un scandale pour une conversation censé rester privé devant toutes ces personnes. George grogna, mais se tut, suivant le conseil de celle qu'il avait épousé. Le grand chevelu, voyant que les deux époux attendaient qu'il poursuive ce qu'il avait à dire, continua :

« Vous n'êtes jamais là pour Mathieu, il se plaint souvent de vous auprès de moi. Vous avez raté son anniversaire et plein de moment où il espérait pouvoir vous voir ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?

-Désolé de te le dire, jeune homme, mais tu n'es pas père de famille, et tu n'as pas de travail. Tu ignores tout de la vie. » sermonna madame Sommet.

« Mes parents aussi ont un travail, et certes, il n'est peut-être pas aussi "important" que le vôtre, mais ils font toujours tout leur possible pour ne pas nous délaisser et trouver du temps pour nous ! Car oui, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, c'est ça être parent. Vous, vous avez fait un gosse juste pour le laisser à votre mère ! C'est honteux, vous avez raté plus de dix ans de sa vie ! »

George et Sylvie étaient bouche-bée devant ce jeune adolescent, qui venait de leur faire un don humiliant sur leurs personnes. Le grand chevelu n'était plus gêné, ou inquiet face à leur réaction. Au contraire, désormais rempli de colère envers eux, il ne regrettait aucunement ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Enfin bon, je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire. J'espère juste que vous prendrez conscience du fait que votre fils est génial, et qu'il ne passera sans doute pas toute sa vie à attendre que vous deveniez des parents potables. »

Sans un mot de plus, mais néanmoins choqué de sa propre assurance, Antoine prit congé des parents de son ami pour rejoindre Maude et Mathieu, assit contre le mur au fond de la pièce. Le jeune homme ne voulait en aucun cas dévoiler la discutions qu'il venait d'avoir avec les parents de Mathieu à ce dernier. Il en parlerait à Maude une fois qu'il serait seul avec elle.

Il s'assit près de Mathieu, avant d'entendre des reniflements audibles. Ses deux amis pleuraient. Autant, de la part du petit châtain ça ne l'aurait pas étonné, autant de celle de la jeune fille… Qu'avaient-ils ? Les yeux verts de la blonde et ceux bleus du châtain étaient trempés de larmes, alors qu'enlacé l'un contre l'autre, leurs visages étaient déformé par la tristesse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Mathieu baissa la tête et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche, alors que la jeune fille aux lunettes enfouissait son visage dans l'épaule du jeune homme. Ils semblaient tous les deux abattu, et Antoine angoissait à l'idée de découvrir la raison d'une telle tristesse.

« Je viens de voir mon oncle. Je vais partir vivre avec lui. »

.  
.

Voilà, c'était le neuvième chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :D Merci à vous de l'avoir lu, et rendez-vous samedi prochain pour le dernier chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, ou pour me dire en commentaire par lequel de mes futurs projets vous êtes le plus intéressé ! (Pour ceux qui auront lu, bien sûr !) ;)

.  
.

FUTURS PROJETS :

-Se sentir aimé Sans doute le plus long OS que j'ai écrit (environ 25 pages !) sur SLG et WTC avec le pairing Antoine/Geek. Il est déjà totalement écrit et je n'ai plus qu'à le corriger.

-Une vie de chien Une fanfiction de quinze chapitre sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel à l'université. Le pairing sera un Matoine.

-J'ai déjà commencé à écrire cette fiction, mais il n'y a pas encore de titre. Il y aura normalement dix chapitres, et ce sera sur SLG avec le pairing Fille/Prof.

Evidemment je vous parlerais de ces futurs projets plus en détail dans le dernier chapitre (Résumé, date de publication…) mais c'était déjà pour vous donner un avant-gout ! N'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire lequel de ces futurs projets vous tente le plus pour le moment !

.  
.

Enfin bref, passez une bonne semaine, on se voit samedi prochain ! ^^

Amour et licorne *-*

.  
.


	10. Le grand départ

.  
.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre dix de cette fanfiction, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à là ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira ^^

Sinon, le dernier épisode de YouTube Hero est demain soir, vous avez hâte ? Moi oui, j'ai trop la hype, mais je suis triste que ce soit bientôt fini :(

.  
.

RAPIDE ANNONCE : Etant donné que la fin de cette fanfic approche, je vous livrerais à la fin de ce chapitre quelques infos sur mes futurs projets, trois en particulier, comme dans mes habitudes ! Donc pour ceux qui souhaiteraient jeter un coup d'oeil, n'hésitez pas !

.  
.  
.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre et cette fanfic en générale ^^

Bref, voilà le dernier chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapitre 10 : Le grand départ.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Deux jours après l'enterrement de sa grand-mère, Mathieu avait dû faire ses bagages pour sa nouvelle vie, sa nouvelle ville et sa nouvelle maison. Ses parents avaient discuté avec son oncle et sa tante, et ces derniers avaient accepté de laisser le jeune garçon vivre avec eux. Mathieu ne connaissait que très peu sa famille, et partir loin de ce qu'il avait toujours connu pour commencer une nouvelle vie avec eux ne l'enchantait guère.

La discussion qu'Antoine avait eue avec George et Sylvie n'avait eu aucun impact sur ces derniers. Ils étaient repartis le lendemain de l'enterrement, après avoir donné quelques instructions à Mathieu. Ce dernier était resté durant deux jours, seul dans ce grand manoir, n'osant pas rester chez les parents d'Antoine plus longtemps, ayant le sentiment d'avoir déjà trop abusé de leur hospitalité.

Puis le grand jour était arrivé, bien trop rapidement pour l'adolescent. Ses valises étaient prêtes, et il était allé dans chaque pièce du grand manoir, y restant pendant de longues minutes, afin d'être sûr de ne jamais oublier à quoi avait ressemblé sa première maison, celle de sa grand-mère.

Il était sorti dehors, s'était promené dans sa ville une dernière fois, et contre toute attente, avait sonné chez Nathan. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme lui avait ouvert la porte, et il n'était pas tombé sur d'autre membre de la famille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te préviens, ce n'est pas parce que ta grand-mère est morte que je vais être sympa avec toi. » grogna le jeune garçon dont seule la tête sortait de l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Dans ses yeux, Mathieu pu voir qu'il était triste. Evidemment il n'était pas venu pour le reconquérir, et il souffla en passant une main dans ses cheveux, avant de dire de but en blanc :

« Ouai, je sais… je vais bientôt déménager. Je sais que… je t'ai beaucoup fait souffrir, et je m'en veux. Je ne peux pas me racheter, et je ne vais pas rester là à pleurer devant toi éternellement, je veux juste savoir si tu … accepterais de me pardonner. »

Le regard soucieux et à la fois énervé, Nathan sortit de chez lui et referma la porte, rejoignant Mathieu sur le palier. Il croisa le bras et se racla la gorge, en baissant la tête. Face à lui, Mathieu attendait impatiemment sa réponse, gêné par la situation et de l'ambiance assez tendue.

« Ecoute, je suis désolé de tout ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment, mais je refuse. Savoir que je ne t'ai pas pardonné me fait tenir bon. Ce que tu m'as fait est dégueulasse, je ne compte pas te pardonner.

-D'accord, je comprends… » soupira Mathieu, déçu.

Il avait voulu se racheter, essayer de devenir meilleur et de prouver à Nanthan qu'il pouvait changer, mais ce dernier ne lui en avait pas donné l'occasion. Mais Mathieu comprenait vraiment le fait qu'il n'ait pas voulu lu pardonner, et de toute manière il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le juger, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait ressentis. Les deux enfants n'échangèrent pas d'autre mot, ils n'en avaient aucune envie. Nathan avait tourné la page bien plus vite que Mathieu, mais il n'avait pas réussi à oublier la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti. Ne pas pardonner à Mathieu lui donnait l'impression de gagner leur rupture.

Donc oui, le petit châtain n'en voulait pas à Nathan, et au fond de lui, il comprenait que son ex-copain n'ait pas voulu lui pardonner, même si cela l'aurait aidé à avancer. Il aurait aimé être en accord avec sa vie passé et ses anciennes connaissances, avant de repartir pour une nouvelle histoire.

Le petit châtain soupira, et repartit, mains dans les poches. Il n'était pas encore midi, et le soleil brillait en cette froide mâtiné d'automne. Mathieu enfouis son nez dans son écharpe, et se rendit chez Maude. La jeune fille s'habilla à toute vitesse, et le rejoignit rapidement sans même que le jeune homme ne le lui demande. L'air triste, elle demanda :

« C'est… c'est aujourd'hui que tu pars ? »

Mathieu hocha la tête.

« Ouai, je pars vers quatorze heures… »

Les deux amis allèrent ensuite chercher Antoine, et ils restèrent tous les trois ensembles pour la dernière fois. Leur temps était compté, ils en avaient conscience, et les minutes sur leurs montres cavalaient de façon inquiétante. Ils discutèrent, rigolèrent comme jamais encore ils ne l'avaient fait, essayant d'oublier le départ de leur ami qui ne faisait que se rapprocher. Ils abordèrent des sujets que jamais encore ils n'avaient osé aborder entre eux, se posèrent des questions qu'ils n'osaient pas poser aux adultes, se révélèrent leurs secrets et se montrèrent tel qu'ils étaient réellement.

A quatorze heures, Mathieu était devant le grand manoir qui avait été sa maison durant plus de dix ans, attendant son oncle et sa tante. Ses deux amis étaient encore là, ils avaient passé tout le temps qu'il leur restait ensemble, et à présent ils pleuraient tous les trois.

Mathieu passa ses bras autours des épaules de Maude et l'attira contre lui, en passant une main dans ses cheveux coupés courts. Il murmura, la voix entrecoupée de sanglot :

« T-tu vas beaucoup me manquer.

-C-c'est trop injuste, j-je ne veux pas que tu partes !

-Tu sais, j-je vais habiter seulement à quatre heures d'ici, je p-pourrais toujours venir chez v-vous pendant les vacances, si v-vos parents sont d'accord…

-Evidement qu-qu'ils le seront ! Tu es notre meilleur a-ami ! »

Après neuf années d'amitié, il était très dure pour Maude et Mathieu de se séparer. Le petit châtain, tout sanglotant, essayais de se rassurer et de rassurer son amie par la même occasion, mais il savait que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, et qu'ils finiraient par s'éloigner avec le temps. Maude et Antoine eux, étaient plus optimistes, et pensais que rien ne changeraient vraiment, ils étaient innocents et naïfs.

Il se sépara doucement de son amie aux lunettes rondes, et se tourna vers Antoine. Les yeux rouges à force d'avoir trop pleuré, le jeune garçon tentait de se calmer, mais des sanglots étouffés parvenaient à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Oh Antoine, pardonne-moi d'être sorti avec Nathan pour te rendre jaloux. » murmura-t-il en prenant l'adolescent dans ses bras.

« Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. » souffla le jeune garçon en enfouissant sa tête dans la nuque de son ami.

Maude assistait muette aux adieux de ces deux jeunes hommes éperdu l'un de l'autre. Elle trouvait ça triste que ses deux amis n'aient pas pu profiter de leur histoire d'amour comme ils l'auraient souhaité.

Le grondement d'un moteur se fit entendre, et une voiture grise arriva à l'autre bout de la rue, pour venir s'arrêter devant la vieille grille qui fermait la grande propriété. Un homme frêle, blond platine aux yeux verts et d'une cinquantaine d'années en sortit, et se fraya un chemin dans l'allé jusqu'à Mathieu. Il lui tapota le dos de sa main aux doigts boudinés, et lui lança :

« Salut mon grand. Désolé de te presser, mais Ronna a un rendez-vous chez l'orthodontiste pour son appareil, alors soit gentil et dépêche-toi de dire au revoir à tes amis ! »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il prit les valises de Mathieu et alla les mettre dans le coffre de la voiture sous le regard dépité de son neveu. Les sanglots de Maude et Antoine redoublèrent, alors que Mathieu essayait vaillamment de retenir ses larmes. Il prit ses deux amis dans ses bras et les serra fort contre lui.

« O-on pourra toujours s'écrire et se t-téléphoner… » bégaya Mathieu sans vraiment y croire.

Un bruit de klaxon mit fin à leur étreinte, alors que la tante de Mathieu, une femme brune et grassouillette aux yeux bruns baissa la vitre de la voiture, un sourire compatissant sur les lèvre, elle s'écria malgré tout :

« On y va mon grand, viens ! »

Si Mathieu n'était pas proche du frère de son père, il l'était encore moins de la femme de ce dernier. Il lâcha un sanglot bruyant, et s'éloigna de ses amis. A travers ses larmes, il leur offrit un sourire qui se voulait joyeux et murmura :

« O-on essaiera d-de se voir pendant l-les vacances de l-la toussaint ! »

Ses deux amis, humide de larmes et de tristesse, lui rendirent son sourire. Avant de s'en aller loin d'eux pour ne plus les revoir avant un temps indéfini, Mathieu saisit le grand chevelu par le col de sa veste, et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, savourant une dernière fois la texture de sa peau contre la sienne en un baiser furtif.

Il se sépara ensuite de lui, et se dépêcha de remonter l'allée du jardin avant de monter dans la voiture de son oncle, saluant les deux adolescents de la main. Antoine s'humecta les lèvres, oubliant déjà quel goût avait celle de son amour. En silence, et en le saluant lui aussi de la main tout comme Maude, il regarda impuissant son ami disparaitre dans cette voiture grise.

Assit à l'arrière de la voiture à côté de sa cousine Ronna de neuf ans, une gamine brune aux yeux bleus qui était pour lui une parfaite inconnue, il vit sa maison et ses amis s'éloigner au fur et à mesure que la voiture avançait. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu, ses amis, son habitations, la ville où il avait grandi, faisait désormais parti de son passé. Son futur parmi cette famille qu'il ne connaissait pas l'effrayait, et Maude et Antoine lui manquaient déjà affreusement.

Il ferma les yeux, pleurant silencieusement, et fit de son mieux pour remplir sa tête des souvenirs qu'il avait avec Maude, Antoine et Simone. Il ne pensa qu'à eux durant tout le trajet, durant ses premières semaines à Chavenay, sa nouvelle ville, et même pendant ses premiers mois là-bas ses amis et sa défunte grand-mère ne quittèrent pas son esprit.

Puis petit à petit, le temps faisant effet, Mathieu oublia Antoine et Maude, prenant goût à sa nouvelle vie. Il se fit de nouveaux amis et tomba amoureux d'un jeune lycéen, tout comme Antoine et Maude qui continuèrent leur vie comme si rien ne c'était passé. Au début ils s'étaient téléphonés, envoyés des messages, mais au fur et à mesure, ils en avaient arrêté de se parler. Ce n'était la faute de personne, leur amitié n'avait juste pas résisté à la distance.

Ils avancèrent chacun de leur côté, grandissant et s'épanouissant dans ce monde cruel, gardant malgré tout un étroit contact et en maintenant une bonne relation entre eux. Mais rien n'était comme avant, rien n'était resté pareil. Enfin bon, au finale, ça n'était pas plus mal ainsi, et même s'ils s'étaient éloignés, les trois enfants repensaient parfois avec nostalgie à leur passé.

C'est ainsi que va la vie, on aimerait parfois que rien ne change, mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'aimerai vous dire que ces trois là sont restés de bons amis, mais aujourd'hui ils ne sont plus que des simples connaissances, et n'ont des nouvelles de leurs vies actuelles que grâce aux réseaux sociaux. Mais notre existence est faite de rencontres, d'adieux, on ne fréquente pas les mêmes personnes toute notre vie, et ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. C'est triste, mais notre chemin est peuplé d'éternelles recommencements, et c'est très bien ainsi.

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :D Un grand merci à vous d'avoir suivi cette fic, que vous soyez un lecteur « silencieux » ou que vous ayez posté des reviews/commentaires !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre et l'ensemble de cette fiction, ou pour me dire en commentaire par lequel de mes futurs projets vous êtes le plus intéressé ! (Pour ceux qui auront lu, bien sûr !) ;)

.  
.

FUTURS PROJETS :

-Se sentir aimé Sans doute le plus long OS que j'ai écrit (environ 25 pages !) sur SLG et WTC avec le pairing Antoine/Geek. Il est déjà totalement écris et je le publierais sans doute demain. (Dimanche)

Résumé : Le Geek se sent seul dans sa famille, Mathieu ne l'écoute pas, il se fait toujours accuser à tort à la place des autres, et les visites du Patron dans sa chambre le soir hantent ses nuits, au point de ne plus pouvoir dormir. Lorsque pour la énième fois, il est victime d'une des expériences farfelues du Prof, il va partir et se réfugier chez la seule personne à son écoute, Antoine.

-Une vie de chien Une fanfiction de quinze chapitres sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel à l'université. Le pairing sera un Matoine, et je publierais le premier chapitre samedi prochain ! (Premier jour des vacances pour moi ;D)

Résumé : Antoine n'est pas un garçon très populaire, il a une vie de famille compliquée et est harcelé par certains de ses camarades, mais arrive heureusement à rester un très bon élève à son entrée à l'université tout en s'occupant de sa sœur, Madeleine. Les mois se ressemblent tous pour lui, jusqu'au jour où il va s'enticher d'un étrange garçon assez désagréable à première vue, Mathieu.

-J'ai déjà commencé à écrire cette fiction, mais il n'y a pas encore de titre, ni de résumé. Il y aura normalement dix chapitres, et ce sera sur SLG avec le pairing Fille/Prof.

.  
.  
.

N'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr et à liker ma page FB Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ^^

Enfin bref, on se voit dimanche ou samedi prochain pour ceux qui iront jeter un œil à mes futurs projets, et sinon bonne continuation à vous et passez du bon temps ! :)

Amour et licorne *-*

.  
.


End file.
